<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сломанный белый мальчик by Cis_moll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945236">Сломанный белый мальчик</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cis_moll/pseuds/Cis_moll'>Cis_moll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Восемь ног, девять жизней (перевод) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Peter Parker, Canon Compliant, Gen, Instagram, Irondad, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker-centric, Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Freeform, Peter's fake dating himsel, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, spiderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cis_moll/pseuds/Cis_moll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2 часть серии</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Shuri, Peter Parker &amp; Shuri, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Spider-Man (fake)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Восемь ног, девять жизней (перевод) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767388">Peter Parker, Broken White Boy TM</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeofalltrades/pseuds/snakeofalltrades">snakeofalltrades</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>17 марта 2017 года</b>
</p><p>Честно говоря, Питер понятия не имел, почему люди чаще не брали перерыв от социальных сетей. Он не заходил в Twitter и Instagram (по крайней мере, не от своего имени, так как с Паучком ситуация была иная) в течение последних двух недель, и это было абсолютно здорово. Сбросив с плеч груз общественного внимания и наконец-таки занявшись школой и домашними заданиями, Питер почувствовал себя лучше.</p><p>Пресса и вездесущие журналисты наконец-то перестали его преследовать, что не могло не радовать.</p><p>Тем не менее, вечером, накануне возвращения Питера в школу, мистер Старк отвел его в сторонку. Он протянул ему простую ничем не украшенную коробочку.</p><p>— Весьма полезный прибор, который я спроектировал специально для тебя, малыш.</p><p>Оказалось, что это были очень продвинутые часы. Так вот что мисс Поттс имела в виду, говоря о приспособлении, над которым работал мистер Старк. Умные часы.</p><p>— За что мне они, мистер Старк? Я только и делал, что причинял вам беспокойства в последний месяц, — сказал Питер наполовину шутливо.</p><p>Мистер Старк смущенно сунул руки в карманы.</p><p>— Это была полностью моя вина. Если бы я не был столь неосторожен в социальных сетях, то всего этого бы не случилось, и ты не встречался бы сам с собой…</p><p>— Вы уходите от ответа, мистер Старк.</p><p>Тони попытался бросить на него обжигающий взгляд, но больше это походило на гримасу.</p><p>— Ладно, если ты хочешь, чтобы все было честно, я скажу тебе прямо: твоя тетя очень беспокоится о последствиях.</p><p>— Боится, что меня похитят? — Питер почувствовал, как стремительно сдувается шарик его умиротворения.</p><p>Тони тяжело вздохнул:</p><p>— Да, — он сделал паузу, — вот я и придумал это. Устройство простое, но функциональное, со встроенным трекером. Потому что все это внимание прессы — это моя вина, ясно? Теперь ты в опасности и вне костюма.</p><p>Питер пристально посмотрел на часы, раздумывая, что сказать.</p><p>— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — в конце концов нерешительно произнес он.</p><p>— Ты расстроен, — мистер Старк не упустил ни малейшей заминки, ни того, как поникли плечи Питера, — что случилось, Паучок?</p><p>— Типа, я понимаю, что именно может случиться, и все такое, но… у меня есть сверхспособности, мистер Старк. Я вовсе не беспомощен.</p><p>Мистер Старк решительно положил руку ему на плечо:</p><p>— Эй, это всего лишь мера предосторожности! Я не собираюсь следить за тобой двадцать четыре часа в сутки, Пит. И я знаю, что ты можешь за себя постоять. Я просто хочу еще пожить, а твоя тетя может лишить меня такой возможности, ясно?</p><p>Это Питера несколько развеселило:</p><p>— Окей. Спасибо еще раз.</p><p>— Никаких проблем, малыш.</p><p>Но в общем-то Питер полюбил эти свои новые часы. Он всегда хотел иметь такие, но даже простейшие модели стоили неимоверно дорого. Нет, Питер вовсе не обижался. Он знал, что тетя Мэй и мистер Старк лишь хотели, чтобы он был в безопасности, и вполне понятно, что это было связано со всем этим скандалом в СМИ.</p><p>Но… но… его больше не преследовали, вот в чем была штука.</p><p>А это означало, что впервые за несколько недель Питеру разрешили вернуться в квартиру тети Мэй. И хотя его пребывание в башне Старка было прикольным и он даже этим наслаждался… только их крошечная квартирка в Куинсе давала ему ощущение дома в полном смысле этого слова.</p><p>Но самое лучшее — даже со всеми вытекающими последствиями — это возвращение в школу. Питер действительно по ней скучал.</p><p>(«Ты спятил, если скучаешь по этому месту, чувак. Все здесь болтают только о тебе последние недели две», — заявил Нед, когда Питер заговорил о том, как сильно он хочет вернуться в Мидтаун).</p><p>К счастью, никто больше не считал его незаконнорожденным сыном мистера Старка. Все они (что неудивительно, учитывая обширное письмо ЭмДжей Buzzfeed, которое к настоящему времени проникло во все уголки Интернета) зацепились за идею #SpideyParker. А большинство даже проявило невиданное великодушие и уважило его просьбу дать им с Паучком уединиться.</p><p>Не то чтобы Питер вдруг перестал быть самым популярным человеком в Мидтауне, но даже Флэш скрепя сердце согласился, что его отношения с Человеком-Пауком не могли быть фикцией.</p><p>(Хотя в первый же день после его возвращения было немало вопросов об этой прекрасно отфотошопленной фотографии).</p><p>(И несколько ехидных комментариев о том, что Питер — гей. Он старался не обращать на это внимания).</p><p>Питер, привыкнув ко всему этому вниманию и тому факту, что оно, вероятно, будет преследовать его до конца дней, решил воспользоваться советом ЭмДжей и начал попросту прикалываться над людьми. Это было действительно приятно.</p><p>Сегодня был день Святого Патрика, а также пятница, так что Питер чувствовал себя как никогда счастливым.</p><p>Во время обеда взгляд ЭмДжей, как обычно, отпугивал нежелательных посетителей. Где-то в середине девушка, в которой Питер смутно признал Ванессу из своего класса химии, подумала, что стоит рискнуть, и подошла к их столику.</p><p>— Итак, Питер, как там дела у Человека-Паука? — протянула она, и Питер слегка сморщил нос.</p><p>— Честно говоря, мы предпочитаем не распространяться друг о друге.</p><p>— Ммм, то есть никаких пикантных историй? Все здесь, в Мидтауне, умирают от желания узнать, каково это — встречаться с супергероем.</p><p>Питер мельком взглянул на Неда, а затем на ЭмДжей. Глаза последней настойчиво твердили: «Да пошла она нахрен!». Потому Питер повернулся, посмотрев Ванессе прямо в глаза, и заявил:</p><p>— У него шикарный пресс и бицепсы, — для закрепления эффекта он подмигнул, не обращая внимания на приглушенное фырканье ЭмДжей, донесшееся с другого конца столика, — только никому не говори!</p><p>Девушка нетерпеливо кивнула, очевидно собираясь уйти и растрепать услышанное на весь белый свет.</p><p>ЭмДжей заговорила со своей обычной невозмутимостью:</p><p>— Разве вы сегодня не встречаетесь, Питер?</p><p>— Да, мне тоже интересно! А куда он тебя поведет? На вершину Бруклинского моста? Или в Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг? — спросил Нед, безуспешно пытаясь сделать непроницаемое лицо.</p><p>— Заткнитесь, ребята, это вас не касается.</p><p>Ванесса отвернулась и бросилась обратно к своему столику, а Питер повернулся к своим друзьям. ЭмДжей снова сканировала окружающее их пространство на предмет попыток приблизиться.</p><p>— Знаешь, Питер, это действительно смешно, когда ты описываешь себя в деталях. В этом ты умудрился переплюнуть даже меня.</p><p>Питер чуть поперхнулся куском пиццы:</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Нед расхохотался, а Питер закашлялся. ЭмДжей выглянула из-за своей книги и дьявольски улыбнулась.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Весь день Питер чувствовал себя счастливым — наверно, это было связано со Днем Святого Патрика — а после школы он должен был отправиться на патрулирование.<p>Питер планировал заниматься этим несколько часов, по крайней мере, до шести или семи. Перед лицом у него работал FaceTime с подключенными Карен Недом и ЭмДжей. Питер был на 99% уверен, что ЭмДжей присутствовала там лишь фоново, а на деле читала книгу, утверждая, что вся эта тряска вызывала у нее головокружение.</p><p>Около четырех часов дня удача, однако, отвернулась от Питера.</p><p>Он качался с крыши на крышу в центре Куинса, щелкая мимоходом селфи, чтобы опубликовать их в недавно созданный инстаграм Паучка (люди обожали его селфи в воздухе и на крышах высоток, да и в Twitter они вызывали положительный отклик, так что схема была проверенная).</p><p>— Я должен сделать это ради инсты, ЭмДжей.</p><p>— Я же велела тебе никогда больше так не говорить, Питер! Клянусь богами, это ужасно!</p><p>— И все же он прав, ЭмДжей. Инста Паука набрала уже более трех миллионов подписчиков.</p><p>— Да, и треть из них постоянно требует опубликовать еще одну фотку с Питером. Люди начнут задавать вопросы, если ты не будешь предоставлять больше доказательств ваших отношений.</p><p>— Но он сказал, что им нужно уединение!</p><p>— Да, но как долго людей будет это устраивать?</p><p>— Черт побери, Питер! Ты чуть не врезался в этот столб! — послышался встревоженный голос Неда.</p><p>Питер рассмеялся:</p><p>— Все под контролем.</p><p>Его прервала Карен:</p><p>— Питер, вам звонит мистер Старк, — произнесла Карен ему на ухо, — мне ответить?</p><p>Питер нахмурил брови и перепрыгнул на другую крышу. Мистер Старк редко звонил ему, когда Питер был на патруле. Опять что-то стряслось в Твиттере?</p><p>Он искренне надеялся, что нет.</p><p>— Эй, ребята, мне звонит мистер Старк. Я отключаюсь.</p><p>— Не общайся с ним в воздухе, это опасно.</p><p>FaceTime отключился.</p><p>— Да, Карен, отвечай.</p><p>— Приветик, Пит.</p><p>— Здрасте, мистер Старк. В чем дело?</p><p>— Послушай, мне нужно, чтобы ты как можно скорее вернулся в башню. У нас тут… хм… возникла срочная проблема.</p><p>— Опять что-то в Твиттере?</p><p>— Нет, это не имеет никакого отношения к SpideyParker. Но речь идет о Человеке-Пауке.</p><p>Питер сглотнул и сел на край обрыва, свесив ноги вниз. Его снова обвиняли в незаконном линчевательстве? Или кто-то умудрился раскрыть его личность?</p><p>— Ясно… А что именно?</p><p>— Расскажу, когда приедешь. Пеппер уже здесь.</p><p>Это замечание, несомненно, было сделано для того, чтобы успокоить нервы Питера, но вместо этого оно напугало его еще сильнее. Что же там произошло?</p><p>— Окей, я уже лечу, мистер Старк.</p><p>Звонок прервался, и Питер спрыгнул с крыши, на которой сидел, направляясь в сторону Манхэттена.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он вернулся через десять минут, выскочил через окно в свою спальню и помчался в гостиную, быстро набрав текст извинения ЭмДжей и Неду.<p>Мистер Старк сидел на диване, ссутулившись и закрыв лицо руками. Мисс Поттс сидела рядом, печатая на своем ноутбуке. Они оба подняли головы, едва Питер, все еще облаченный в костюм, вошел.</p><p>— В чем дело? — спросил он, безуспешно пытаясь придать своему голосу оттенок беспечности.</p><p>— Тони звонил Таддеус Росс, — начала Пеппер, и мистер Старк застонал.</p><p>— Росс? Госсекретарь? — пробормотал Питер.</p><p>Пеппер кивнула, спокойная и невозмутимая, и повернулась к мистеру Старку.</p><p>— Мне ему объяснить?</p><p>Тони покачал головой и вздохнул, затем наклонился вперед и положил подбородок на сложенные руки.</p><p>— ООН хочет помиловать беглых Мстителей. Через две недели у них назначена встреча в Швейцарии. После планируется заняться пересмотром Заковианских Соглашений.</p><p>Питер выдохнул, даже не осознавая, что до этого времени не дышал вовсе.</p><p>— А какое это имеет отношение ко мне?</p><p>— Все, кто был вовлечен в ту потасовку в немецком аэропорту, должны присутствовать на конференции. А затем все собравшиеся подпишут новые Соглашения, чтобы их ратифицировать, — мистер Старк бросил на него извиняющийся взгляд, — в смысле, ты тоже должен там быть.</p><p>Питер растерянно на него уставился:</p><p>— Значит, мне придется ехать в Швейцарию?</p><p>— Именно.</p><p>— Что ж, вы уже забирали меня в Германию, так что проблем возникнуть не должно.</p><p>— Это еще не все, Пит, — вмешалась Пеппер, — документы требуют, чтобы личности всех супергероев, подписавших бумаги, были известны общественности.</p><p>— Что?! Они обо мне узнают?! — Питер почувствовал, как в груди, словно кислота, начал подниматься пузырь паники.</p><p>— Нет, — отрезал мистер Старк, и Пеппер перевела на него взгляд, — мне временно удалось это обойти. Ты несовершеннолетний, так что они не имеют права заставлять тебя раскрыть свое имя. Знать будет лишь правительство. Но как только тебе исполниться восемнадцать…</p><p>Питер взволнованно хлопнул себя ладонями по щекам и тут же опустил их.</p><p>— А что, если я не поеду?</p><p>Мистер Старк снова посмотрел на него с долей вины:</p><p>— Тогда беглецы останутся вне закона, и Соглашения останутся без изменения, а это значит, что тебя все еще смогут привлечь к ответственности.</p><p>Питер чуть было весьма грязно не выругался, но в последнюю секунду сдержался.</p><p>— Значит, я должен ехать? Я имею в виду, что не хочу быть причиной того, что Капитан Америка должен оставаться в бегах.</p><p>Тони нахмурился:</p><p>— Это не самое главное, малыш. Тебе нужно обсудить это со своей тетей. Это действительно серьезно.</p><p>Питер снова приложил руку ко лбу и закрыл глаза. День же начинался так хорошо! Но, с другой стороны, он же был Питером Паркером. Удача — это вообще не про него.</p><p>Питер задумался. Если он подпишет новые Соглашения, полицейские по всему Куинсу смогут дружно отправиться в одном очень даже известном направлении. Джей Джона Джеймсон, как и любой новостной канал, заткнется и не будет перемывать ему косточки.</p><p>К тому же, возраст Человека-Паука не был секретом, спасибо письму ЭмДжей.</p><p>Лучше уж было раскрыть свое имя правительству, чем прятаться до конца жизни. Кроме того, он мог посетить Швейцарию, снова увидеть Капитана Америку и Черную Вдову, не говоря уже об остальных.</p><p>— Поехать в Швейцарию было бы здорово, мистер Старк. Но как мы заставим тетю Мэй на это согласиться? И мое отсутствие в школе будет выглядеть подозрительно.</p><p>— Ну что ж, по крайней мере, ты не возражаешь. А с тетей разберемся вместе. Уверен, Пеппер может помочь, — сказал мистер Старк, искоса глянув на мисс Поттс, которая раздраженно склонила голову набок.</p><p>Питер снова задумался. Может быть, все было не так уж и плохо. Он ведь справится, правда?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Уровень беспокойства Мэй взлетел до небес, едва только Питер вернулся домой и объяснил все об ООН и Соглашениях. Мэй тяжело опустилась на диван, сжимая пальцами переносицу.<p>— Это… никогда не закончится, да?</p><p>Питер, чувствуя себя виноватым, присел рядом с ней.</p><p>— Мне очень жаль, тетя Мэй. Это ужасно глупо, а теперь дело дошло до правительства и… — он замолчал. Мэй потянулась к нему и заключила в объятия, подняв руку, чтобы нежно провести пальцами по волосам.</p><p>— Эй, все в порядке! Это не твоя вина!</p><p>— Да, но это моя вина, что я Человек-Паук и что я поехал в Германию, и…</p><p>— Питер, — прервала его Мэй жестко, но не сердито, — в твоих германских каникулах виноват Тони и только он. Ну, и я тоже, раз тебя отпустила. Не приписывай себе все заслуги, — Мэй на секунду замолчала, — и даже если бы ты этого не сделал, тебя бы все равно преследовали за то, что ты Человек-Паук. Ты всегда им будешь, несмотря ни на что, потому что хочешь делать правильные вещи, и это здорово.</p><p>— С большой силой приходит и большая ответственность, — пробормотал Питер, утыкаясь ей в плечо и смаргивая внезапно нахлынувшие слезы.</p><p>Тетя Мэй улыбнулась.</p><p>— Верно, — согласилась она, — и нет никого, кто иллюстрировал бы это лучше тебя. Даже Железный Человек.</p><p>Питер против воли рассмеялся, все еще пытаясь сдержать слезы.</p><p>— Я бы не был так уверен, тетя Мэй. Я имею в виду, мистер Старк остановил вторжение инопланетян и захват планеты роботом.</p><p>— Да, но дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук делает куда больше для обычных людей.</p><p>Несколько минут они сидели молча — Питер все еще прижимался к плечу Мэй, пока та нежно расчесывала ему волосы. Тетя первой нарушила молчание.</p><p>— Вот что я тебе скажу… Правительство будет знать твое имя, а когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать, ты должен будешь раскрыть его широкой общественности.</p><p>— Я буду уже взрослым, — заметил Питер.</p><p>Мэй хмыкнула:</p><p>— Дорогой, когда ты <i>действительно </i>станешь взрослым — в двадцать, тридцать лет — ты поймешь, насколько юны восемнадцатилетки. Но дело не в этом. Тебя не будут преследовать. И кто знает? За два года многое может измениться — ты тому живое подтверждение.</p><p>Питер улыбнулся:</p><p>— Да, я, наверно, не поверил бы, если бы кто сказал мне, что мне больше не понадобятся очки и ингалятор.</p><p>Мэй рассмеялась и поцеловала его в макушку, и несмотря на творившийся в его жизни бедлам, Питер почувствовал, как тугой узел в его груди малость ослаб.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><b>Групповой чат:</b> безмозглые идиоты + ЭмДжей<p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> кажется, я собираюсь в швейцарию</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Ты исчез на два часа только для того, чтобы вернуться и заявить, что едешь в Швейцарию?</p><p><b><i>парень в кресле:</i></b> ты чего</p><p><b><i>парень в кресле:</i></b> подробнее, плиз</p><p><b><i>парень в кресле:</i></b> это типа еще одна заграничная миссия? как в тот раз, когда ты поехал в Германию?</p><p><b><i>парень в кресле:</i></b> ты будешь сражаться бок о бок с Железным Человеком?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> нет, нед</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> но это своего рода миссия</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> по-видимому, я должен быть там, чтобы беглых мстителей помиловали</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> а также чтобы зафиксировать новые соглашения и подписать их</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Разве это не означает, что твоя тайная личность будет раскрыта?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> откуда ты вообще это знаешь?</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Я читала Соглашения. Они находятся в публичном доступе, Питер. Я удивлена, что Старк еще не заставил тебя их вызубрить от корки до корки.</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Или, по крайней мере, мисс Поттс. В конце концов, она там отвечает за здравый смысл.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> нет, зачем ему заставлять меня читать соглашения? это пустая трата лабораторного времени</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> [фейспалм.gif]</p><p><b><i>парень в кресле:</i></b> постой, так твоя тайная личность будет раскрыта?..</p><p><b><i>парень в кресле:</i></b> какой вообще тогда смысл в SpideyParker?</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Я куда больше обеспокоена тем фактом, что тебе прилетит еще больше внимания СМИ.</p><p><b><i>парень в кресле:</i></b> питер, ответь, прошло уже десять минут</p><p><b><i>парень в кресле:</i></b> о боже, его настигли сми!</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> во-первых, выдохни, я еще жив</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> во-вторых, технически, так как я несовершеннолетний, они не могут раскрыть мою личность.</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Слава богу. Тебе не придется прятаться и бомжевать всю оставшуюся жизнь.</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Но позволь мне угадать: ты обязан будешь ее раскрыть, когда тебе стукнет восемнадцать?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> почему я должен был бомжевать</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> в любом случае, это хоть избавит меня от преследования полиции</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> и джей-джей захлопнет свою варежку</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Уверена, это будет глотком свежего воздуха для всего Нью-Йорка.</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> так от тебя отстанут и не будут называть ленчивателем?</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> *Линчевателем.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> типа того, но губернатору будет известно мое имя.</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Что, несомненно, заставит его расколоться. Секретная информация — это, конечно, хорошо, но кто не будет смеяться над тем, что пятнадцатилетний подросток пошутил в интернете, что встречается сам с собой?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> все лучше, чем быть постоянно преследуемым</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> не знаю, почему полиция до сих пор не объявилась в башне и не потребовала от мистера старка меня выдать</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Наверно, они пытались, но полиция насквозь коррумпирована, так что Старк откупился крупной взяткой.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> да ладно тебе!</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Питер, Тони Старк пойдет на все, чтобы тебя защитить.</p><p><b><i>парень в кресле:</i></b> и она совершенно права, чувак</p><p><b><i>парень в кресле:</i></b> так ты едешь в Швейцарию? Это так круто, чувак!!! Я хочу больше подробностей!</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> да, и я тоже стану мстителем!</p><p><b><i>парень в кресле:</i></b> погоди, я думал, что ты и есть мститель</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> неофициально</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Питер, ты сказал Неду, что ты Мститель?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> ну…</p><p><b><i>парень в кресле:</i></b> да!</p><p><b><i>парень в кресле:</i></b> я чувствую себя преданным</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> так, о чем мы говорили? швейцария? мне придется пропустить школу</p><p><b><i>парень в кресле:</i></b> учителя будут не в восторге. ты ведь только что вернулся.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> мэй сказала, что оформит мне больничный</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> это будет хоть какой-то отмазкой, а еще я мог бы сказать, что еду со своим парнем в женеву.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> я уже говорил, что это целая сессия оон?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> я еду в штаб-квартиру оон!</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Клянусь богом, когда тебя укусил тот паук, ты сорвал чертов джекпот.</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Кроме того, когда будет выпущено официальное заявление? Все же речь идет об ООН и Мстителях.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> я должен работать над ним завтра с мисс поттс</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> это должно быть прикольно</p><p><b><i>парень в кресле:</i></b> они проведут пресс-конференцию?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> очень надеюсь, что нет</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> только не снова</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Не волнуйся, вероятно, они просто сделают публичное заявление. Мисс Поттс же не дура.</p><p><b><i>парень в кресле:</i></b> эмджей, почему ее ты зовешь мисс поттс, а мистера старка только по фамилии?</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Полагаю, это демонстрирует разные уровни уважения.</p><p><b><i>парень в кресле:</i></b> или уровень неуважения</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> А теперь, Питер, скажи мне, когда я смогу встретиться с мисс Поттс?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> да хоть завтра. вместе составите это чертово сообщение.</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Я приеду.</p><p>
  <b>20:14</b>
</p><p><b><i>парень в кресле:</i></b> вы говорили с Харли?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> что? про швейцарию? нет, он не знает.</p><p><b><i>парень в кресле:</i></b> я чувствую, что ты должен ему рассказать</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Он приедет этим летом? Если так, то у тебя не останется выбора.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> мы еще не обсуждали это с мистером старком</p><p>(Когда Питер объявил, что покидает социальные сети, Харли немедленно написал ему и попросил его номер телефона — «на всякий пожарный»).</p><p>Текстовое сообщение от: <i><b>Ковбой:</b></i></p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> так что же происходит между тобой и пауком? Ты сказал, что нечто важное.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> это просто обалденно, ммм... </p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> я закатываю глаза</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> ладно, храни свои гейские секретики…</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> но я би! 😥</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> если тебе так любопытно, скоро они выпустят официальное заявление</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> о твоем сексе с паучком?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> что???</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> харли, зачем им выпускать об этом заявление?</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> ты что-то разнервничался. ха! определённо, вы сейчас с ним, и…</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> нет!</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><b>18 марта 2017 года</b><p><b>Организация Объединенных Наций ✓ </b>@UN<br/>31 марта в Женеве должна состояться внеочередная сессия ООН. Спустя почти год после подписания Заковианских Соглашений в их первоначальный вариант будут внесены некоторые поправки. #КонференцияООН #Мстители #ЗаковианскиеСоглашения</p><p>Смотреть 28 302 ответа &gt;</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>ЭмДжей появилась в квартире Питера где-то в семь утра. Она была одета так шикарно, как никогда: в черный блейзер поверх накрахмаленной белой рубашки, черные парадные брюки и туфли без каблуков.<p>— Я и не знал, что у тебя сегодня собеседование по поводу работы, — пробормотал Питер сквозь чудовищный зевок, открывая дверь. Он буквально только что закончил размазывать по тарелке свою кашу.</p><p>ЭмДжей стремительно вошла.</p><p>— Не могу поверить, что ты еще не готов!</p><p>— ЭмДжей, сейчас семь утра! — запротестовал Питер.</p><p>Взгляд, который она бросила на него, был полон чистого раздражения:</p><p>— Да, и что?</p><p>Питер поежился под этим взглядом, и на кухне показалась Мэй, уже полностью одетая.</p><p>— Здравствуй, ЭмДжей! Как твои дела?</p><p>— У меня все отлично, миссис Паркер.</p><p>Его тетя улыбнулась и укоризненно посмотрела на Питера.</p><p>— Почему ты до сих пор не одет? Иди готовься!</p><p>Питер простонал:</p><p>— Тетя Мэй, но еще так рано!</p><p>— Не заставляй гостью ждать! — она игриво ткнула его в плечо, и Питер с ворчанием направился в свою спальню.</p><p>— ЭмДжей, я же говорил тебе приходить в семь пятнадцать! — крикнул он.</p><p>— Я же не виновата, что ты вчера поздно вернулся!</p><p>По правде говоря, вчера вечером Питер отсутствовал до часа ночи. Но он же не виноват, что вечер пятницы был любимым временем суток пьяных студентов колледжа.</p><p>Он быстро переоделся из пижамы и попытался причесаться, но гель помог не сильно.</p><p>— Ну и ладно!</p><p>Питер вернулся на кухню и увидел, что приехал Нед, одетый в обычную одежду, как и он сам. И с чего вдруг ЭмДжей взбрело в голову принарядиться?</p><p>— Наконец-то, Паркер. Я уж думала, ты никогда не вылезешь! — фыркнула ЭмДжей, все еще стоя в дверном проёме. </p><p>— Эй, Питер! — Нед вышел вперед, и они обменялись своим особым рукопожатием. ЭмДжей закатила глаза.</p><p>— У меня даже не было времени привести в порядок волосы, — заныл Питер.</p><p>Мэй махнула рукой ему с дивана:</p><p>— О, тише, ты прекрасно выглядишь!</p><p>— Правда? — он невозмутимо повернулся, указывая двумя пальцами на торчащие во все стороны, как после ядерного взрыва, волосы.</p><p>— Хэппи ждет вас снаружи. Увидимся позже, хорошо?</p><p>— Пока, Мэй! Люблю тебя!</p><p>— Я жутко взволнован! — заявил Нед, шагая в сторону автомобиля.</p><p>ЭмДжей склонила голову набок, сузив глаза в своей фирменной манере.</p><p>— Ты был в башне дюжину раз, Нед.</p><p>— Ну и что? Я все еще не видел всех этажей! — он искоса взглянул на Питера и с намёком подмигнул.</p><p>— Я не могу просто дать тебе доступ к сверхсекретным исследовательским лабораториям, Нед, — рассмеялся Питер.</p><p>— Конечно, нет, — он снова подмигнул, и Питер попытался подавить улыбку. Хэппи, как обычно, всю дорогу молчал. </p><p>Когда они добрались до башни, к счастью, было достаточно рано, чтобы она не кишела прессой и интернами. Плюсы субботнего утра, подумал Питер. Он провел их в задний лифт, чиркнул по панели своей карточкой доступа, и они втроем поднялись в пентхаус.</p><p>Все это время Нед с благоговейным трепетом озирался по сторонам, словно никогда раньше не видел лифта, а уж тем более не бывал в этом самом лифте. ЭмДжей была его полной противоположностью, замерев в углу и почти со скучающим выражением лица наблюдая за цифрами на табло. </p><p>— Питер, — начал Нед, наконец немного успокоившись, — а что находится под пентхаусом? Мы никогда там не были.</p><p>— Ну, все этажи с 63-го по 78-й заняты научно-исследовательскими лабораториями, хотя я почти уверен, что 78-й пустует. </p><p>ЭмДжей прищурилась и поджала губы, но никак это не прокомментировала.</p><p>— Это странно, — заметил Нед, — быть может, они не хотят, чтобы стажеры находились так близко к жилым помещениям?</p><p>— Ну, я имею в виду, мистер Старк сказал, что какое-то время в башне жили Мстители! так что это, вероятно, были их комнаты. Впрочем, меня он туда не водил.</p><p>— Как я мог забыть, что здесь жили Мстители? </p><p>Питер улыбнулся:</p><p>— Да. Правда, это было ещё до событий в Германии.</p><p>Лифт звякнул и отворился, и они оказались в пентхаусе. Нед болтал о Мстителях и о том, как здорово, что Питер собирается встретиться с ними лично в Швейцарии («Нед, я уже встречался с ними лично! Помнишь, я украл щит Капитана Америки? — Ладно, но это совсем другое! ») и задавался вопросом, что Мстители планировали делать после конференции ООН, в то время как ЭмДжей хранила молчание.</p><p>Однако по пути их перехватила мисс Поттс.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Питер, Нед. А ты, наверно, Мишель? — она деловито протянула ЭмДжей руку.</p><p>Питер впервые услышал, как его подруга заикается.</p><p>— Ээ, вы можете звать меня ЭмДжей, мэм.</p><p>— Приятно познакомиться, ЭмДжей. Питер, Тони ждет тебя в гостиной.</p><p>— Подождите, мисс Поттс, что происходит? Я думал…</p><p>— Планы поменялись, — она протянула руку и попыталась пригладить его выбившуюся прядь, но, очевидно, безрезультатно, — иди поговори с Тони, ладно? У нас гости.</p><p>— Угу, ладно. Думаю, мы еще увидимся, ребята? — Питер неловко помахал на прощание Неду и ЭмДжей. Нед с усмешкой пожал плечами, а ЭмДжей была слишком занята тем, что благоговейно таращилась на Пеппер.</p><p>Питер спустился в гостиную, с каждой минутой все больше запутываясь.</p><p>За столом расположился мистер Старк, но в комнате он был не один. Одним из гостей был мужчина, одетый в длинные причудливые одежды, ниспадающие на пол. Рядом с ним сидела девушка, на вид — ровесница Питера, может, на год старше, тоже одетая стильно, но явно не по-американски. Последним был мужчина с длинными волосами, собранными в пучок на затылке. А ещё у него не было руки.</p><p>— Эй, мистер Старк, — начал было Питер.</p><p>— Пит! — воскликнул Тони, заметив его, — извини, что не смог предупредить тебя заранее, малыш. Входи же, — он жестом подозвал его к себе с непроницаемым выражением лица.</p><p>— А, привет. Я Питер. Питер Паркер, —  представился он Зимнему Солдату.</p><p>Мужчина схватил его за руку:</p><p>— Сержант Барнс, — Питер не успел даже испугаться, что находился в одной комнате с потенциальным убийцей с мозгами набекрень (да, тогда, в аэропорту, он даже отвесил его руке комплимент, но сути это не меняло), потому что следующее, что сказал Барнс, было, — ты тот парень, который встречается с Пауком?</p><p>Это заявление заставило Питера неловко покраснеть, и он опустил голову. Он взглянул на мистера Старка, пытаясь понять, как именно ему действовать. Мистер Старк кивнул.</p><p>— Нет. Я и есть Человек-Паук. Это просто мое прикрытие, — он сделал паузу, — а ты ведь Зимний Солдат, верно?</p><p>Барнс тяжело вздохнул, и Питер понял, что задел его за живое.</p><p>— Да. Но ты можешь звать меня Баки. И не волнуйся, я больше не под влиянием Гидры, спасибо этой юной особе, — он указал на девушку.</p><p>Та, в свою очередь, заговорила. У нее прослеживался легкий акцент, но Питер не мог точно определить, какой именно.</p><p>— Меня зовут Шури. Я принцесса Ваканды.</p><p>Питер, который как раз пожимал ей руку, замер, широко раскрыв глаза. Как он должен был вести себя рядом с принцессой? Может, ему следовало поклониться?</p><p>Должно быть, выглядел он весьма комично, потому что Шури непринуждённо рассмеялась.</p><p>— Нет нужды в церемониях. Ты и правда заявил, что встречаешься сам с собой, в целях создания прикрытия?</p><p>Питер неловко кивнул, почесывая затылок. Его щеки все еще пылали.</p><p>Шури весело рассмеялась, но Питер уже перевел взгляд на последнего незнакомца. Если это была принцесса, то…</p><p>— Здравствуйте, мистер Паркер. Король Т’Чалла из Ваканды. Мы уже встречались.</p><p>Питер тут же узнал его голос.</p><p>— О боже, вы же Черная Пантера, верно? Это так круто! Вы король! Мне надо кланяться, мистер Т`ча… Ваше Величество?</p><p>Мистер Старк рассмеялся, и Т’Чалла к нему присоединился.</p><p>— Не надо, как и сказала моя сестра, — сказал он, — только не споткнись.</p><p>Шури повернулась к мистеру Старку, все еще смеясь.</p><p>— Боже милостивый, Старк. Во-первых, он заставил весь мир думать, что встречается с самим собой, а еще он Человек-Паук. Вы не можете продолжать скидывать на мои плечи все больше сломанных белых мальчиков!</p><p>Баки выглядел слегка обиженным. Выражение лица Питера было схожим.</p><p>— А кто сказал, что я сломанный белый мальчик?!</p><p>Она улыбнулась так хитро, что тут же напомнила ему ЭмДжей.</p><p>— О, с тобой будет весело, Питер Паркер!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>18 мая 2017 года</b>
</p><p>ЭмДжей всё никак не могла поверить, что действительно находится <i>в той самой</i> башне Тони Старка и разговаривает с Пеппер Поттс, генеральным директором, вполне возможно, самой влиятельной корпорации в мире.</p><p>Ну да, разговор этот был не только между ней и Пеппер Поттс — Питер с Недом вообще-то тусовались поблизости, ведь мисс Поттс помогала Питеру составить заявление для его социальных сетей. Но! У ЭмДжей просили совета!</p><p>Было немного шокирующе видеть, с какой непринуждённой легкостью Питер общался с Пеппер Поттс, известной всему миру личностью. С другой стороны, Тони Старк ему там едва ли отца не заменял (видит бог, Питер в этом нуждался). Так что не стоило особо удивляться.</p><p>Да и не в правилах ЭмДжей было высказывать удивление.</p><p>Ну, камон, ребята.</p><p>После того, как Пеппер отправила Питера в гостиную — встречать так называемых «гостей» — она повела ЭмДжей и Неда в свой кабинет, где расспрашивала ее о школе, о том, чем ей хотелось бы заниматься в будущем, об интересах в целом. Обычная светская беседа, ничего сверхвыдающегося, но ЭмДжей наслаждалась каждой ее секундой. Да и разве могло быть иначе? Ведь <i>Пеппер Поттс</i> уделяла ей все свое внимание.</p><p>Затем мисс Поттс спросила, нет ли у них каких-либо мыслей по поводу заявления о Соглашениях. Нед с благоговейным трепетом наблюдал, как ЭмДжей буквально фонтанирует идеями. Питер вернулся минут через десять и сел напротив, чтобы начать работу.</p><p>— У меня было много хороших идей, Питер.</p><p>Он пролистал её краткие заметки.</p><p>— Как ты умудрилась выдумать так много? — спросил Питер ЭмДжей, — да и смысл перефразировать одно и то же столько раз?</p><p>— Формулировка имеет значение, Питер. Очень важно, чтобы ты сказал все правильно.</p><p>Питер искоса взглянул на ЭмДжей, приподняв бровь, продемонстрировав классическое смущенное лицо Питера.</p><p>ЭмДжей покачала головой со своим обычным раздражением.</p><p>— Ты же не хочешь написать что-то вроде: «Ребята, тусим в Швейцарии с #ПомилованнымиМстюнами»!</p><p>Питер искоса на неё глянул.</p><p>— Я бы в жизни не стал публиковать ничего подобного.</p><p>— Питер, просто чудо, что ты до сих пор это не написал.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, ЭмДжей, нормально же написано! — заныл Нед. Она приподняла бровь.</p><p>Пеппер подмигнула ей и улыбнулась.</p><p>— Питер, учитывая пагубное влияние на тебя Тони и твои прошлые твиты, я не могу не согласиться с ЭмДжей. Я удивлена, что ты еще не опубликовал что-нибудь в этом роде.</p><p>— Невероятно! Нед, ты можешь в это поверить? Вот уж не ждал нападения! Я вообще-то знаю, как работает Интернет!</p><p>— Тем не менее, вот мои предложения, — заявила ЭмДжей, кривя губы и протягивая вперед листы бумаги, полные заметок. Питер одарил ее недоверчивым взглядом, который, однако, быстро исчез. Пренебрегать советами ЭмДжей было глупо.</p><p>Пеппер Поттс снова ей подмигнула. Пеппер Поттс. Ей подмигнула. Во что вообще превратилась жизнь ЭмДжей?</p><p>В конце концов, они решили, что Питер не должен пока объявлять, что подпишет новые Соглашения и станет официальным Мстителем. Эта новость могла подождать несколько недель, а в апреле Stark Industries итак запланировала официальную пресс-конференцию.</p><p><b>Человек-Паук ✓</b> @SpiderManOfficial<br/>Я рад объявить, что буду присутствовать на Конференции ООН в Женеве через две недели! На конференции будет рассматриваться вопрос помилования беглых Мстителей, а также пересмотр и внесение поправок в #ЗаковианскиеСоглашения.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Излишне говорить, что когда Питер вернулся в школу в следующий понедельник, он столкнулся миллионом вопросов о Пауке и ООН на свою голову. ЭмДжей с Недом весь день старались держаться к нему как можно ближе, но, честно говоря, Питер уже привык ко всему этому нездоровому вниманию в свой адрес. Неприятно, да, но падать в обморок от сенсорной перегрузки, как в тот первый день, он не собирался.<p>(Это был паршивый день).</p><p>Но Питер был Человеком-Пауком. Ежедневно он лицом к лицу сталкивался с преступниками всех мастей (чего стоил один только Стервятник, господи!). Так что справиться с несколькими сотнями чересчур возбужденных, чересчур любопытных и чересчур обидчивых старшеклассников он мог, верно?</p><p>Питер изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на непрерывный поток — если честно, скорее водопад — вопросов, которые лились на него целый день. Поедет ли он в Швейцарию со своим парнем? Правда ли, что Паук собирался стать Мстителем? Значит ли это, что Питер знал всех Мстителей лично? Была ли это всего лишь теория заговора или все происходило на самом деле? Опять же, собирался ли Питер сопровождать Человека-Паука в Швейцарию?</p><p>Питер стоически игнорировал расспросы, пока его не спросили, собирается ли он через две недели в Швейцарию, кажется, в миллион триста тысяч шестьсот двадцать первый раз.</p><p>— Нет, с чего бы? Паучок — мой парень, но это не значит, что я сую нос в разборки Мстителей, ясно?</p><p>Что неминуемо вызвало еще тысячу вопросов. Как много Питер знал о Соглашениях? Может быть, Человек-Паук поделился подробностями? И в каких он вообще отношениях с остальной командой?</p><p>Нед, к его чести, молчал с таким видом, будто вот-вот лопнет, а ЭмДжей лишь на миг равнодушно оторвала глаза от книги и снова их опустила. В конце концов, Питер оставил попытки сосредоточиться на своих домашних заданиях и на том, что говорили ему учителя, и обречённо уронил голову на парту.</p><p>— Ты там хорошо себя чувствуешь, Паркер?</p><p>В ответ Питер жалобно застонал. ЭмДжей это ничуть не убедило.</p><p>— О, бедняжка, ты снова стал самой популярной личностью в школе. И как так жить?</p><p>Питер хотел было одарить ЭмДжей взглядом, который мог бы превратить ее в камень, но, учитывая её последующую ухмылку, снова получилось выражение, которое ЭмДжей в свое время окрестила «сердитым щеночком».</p><p>Все еще ухмылялась, она сказала:</p><p>— Питер, это пройдет, как и в прошлый раз. А вообще-то новость о том, что ты встречаешься с Человеком-Пауком, была куда более захватывающей, чем какая-то дежурная поездка в Швейцарию. Ты уже должен был привыкнуть, что бурление постепенно сходит на нет, — ЭмДжей убрала книгу и потянулась за рюкзаком, оперативно вытащив карандаш и альбом для рисования.</p><p>— Неужели я действительно выгляжу так, будто тяжело болен?</p><p>— А я бы вытащила свой альбом, если б нет?</p><p>Питер издал еще один гиперболически преувеличенный стон и снова опустил голову. Нед взглянул через плечо ЭмДжей на ее рисунок и фыркнул.</p><p>— Заткнись.</p><p>— Мистер Паркер, может, вам есть, что сказать всему классу?</p><p>Питер на мгновение приподнял голову. Миссис Палмер смотрела на него сверху вниз, сложив руки на животе и поджав губы, как делала всегда, когда кто-то прерывал ее урок.</p><p>Кучка девчонок в задней части класса тихонько хихикали, все так же поглядывая на Питера и что-то друг другу шепча. Он почувствовал, как у него полыхают уши:</p><p>— Ничего, миссис Палмер.</p><p>Она вернулась к уроку. Девушки в углу продолжали хихикать, но Питер старался не обращать на это внимания. И да, несколько недель назад он вполне конкретно выразился, что встречается с Человеком-Пауком и что он би, вашу ж мать, но женская половина Мидтауна все продолжала лелеять некие смутные (и совершенно беспочвенные, к слову) надежды.</p><p>Питер не хотел обсуждать это ни с ЭмДжей, ни с Недом, но упорно не мог взять в толк, почему девушки так были одержимы отношениями, которые не включали в себя, ну… девушек. Нет, Питер любил девушек. Но то внимание, которое они уделяли аспектам, кхм, жаркой мужской любви, было довольно пугающим.</p><p>В то же время некоторые ребята в присутствии Питера вели себя довольно странно (особенно в раздевалке перед уроком физической культуры). Будто если бы Питер увидел парня без рубашки, то сразу же почувствовал бы к нему влечение! И да, существовали еще и индивидуумы, поносившие его самыми последними словами за его несколько нетрадиционную ориентацию, в том числе и в твиттере. Впрочем, это была лишь скромная вишенка на торте неадекватного безумия, в которое не так давно превратилась его жизнь.</p><p>Питер вернулся в настоящее и посмотрел на ЭмДжей, старательно орудовавшую карандашом в альбоме.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>(Рисунок, как пришлось признать Питеру позднее, оказался чертовски хорош).<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Текстовое сообщение от: <b>Ковбой</b><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> черт возьми, на секунду я действительно поверил, что вы с Паучком решили устроить бурную ночку.</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> но увы и ах</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> это просто заурядная конференция в Женеве</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> ух ты, кто-то точно разочарован</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> я не могу поверить, что так сильно увлёкся #SpideyParker</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> ой, заткнись</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> ну да, увлёкся, и что с того? благословляю вас, детишки, и все такое</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> ох уж мне эти ревнивые ковбои😘</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> все ещё отказываешься делиться подробностями <i>того самого</i>?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> харли</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> харли, нет</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> это личное!</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> ну, я надеюсь, ты отлично проведёшь время в Женеве</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> только если ты не будешь болтать о моей сексуальной жизни</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> хммм</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> не могу обещать</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В тот же день, когда занятия в школе закончились, Питер брел к башне Старка, не обращая внимания на шепотки и камеры, сопровождавшие его повсюду. У Хэппи были какие-то неотложные дела, и так как опасность, вроде, миновала, да ещё и учитывая его новые часы, тетя Мэй и мистер Старк сошлись на мнении, что Питер не развалится и от поездки на автобусе.<p>Почти не думая о проблемах, Питер вышел на нужной остановке и вошел в башню, затем миновал охрану, проехал на лифте и уже собирался пройти мимо, как вдруг встретил в гостиной кое-кого неожиданного.</p><p>Это был полковник Джеймс Роудс. Кажется. (Да, технически они уже встречались в Берлине, но то было другое). Мужчина сидел к Питеру спиной, напряжённый и державший явно армейскую осанку, так что сомнения сводились к минимуму.</p><p>Когда Питер приблизился, экзоскелет на ногах мужчины сказал ему все, что нужно.</p><p>— Эм, здрасте.</p><p>Роудс обернулся.</p><p>— О, привет. Ты ведь Питер, верно? Человек-Паук. Я бы встал поприветствовать тебя, но…</p><p>— О, не беспокойтесь, все в порядке, мистер полковник Роудс, сэр. И мне очень жаль. Ну, насчет ваших ног, — Питер неловко улыбнулся и, схватившись за лямку рюкзака, протянул полковнику руку, которую тот пожал, — да, я Человек-Паук.</p><p>Роудс слегка улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ты можешь звать меня Роуди, как и все остальные.</p><p>— Окей, конечно, мистер Роуди. Я имею в виду Роуди. Простите… — Питер замолчал, — а мистер Старк здесь?</p><p>— Да, я как раз его жду. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?</p><p>— Эээ, нет. Я просто… я просто направлялся в лабораторию. Мне нужно кое-что там сделать, — боже, неужели Питер всегда звучал таким идиотом, когда говорил вслух? Даже с королём Ваканды подобных заминок не случилось.</p><p>— Ты в порядке, малыш? Кажется, ты малость дрожишь.</p><p>— Да, просто тяжелый день выдался.</p><p>— Школа замучила?</p><p>— Да, я… — Питер оборвал себя, — откуда вы… откуда вы это знаете?</p><p>— Тони всегда беспокоится о тебе, Питер. Он мне много чего рассказывает, — снова рассмеялся Роуди, — не волнуйся, ничего слишком личного. Он просто порой ведёт себя как курица-наседка, особенно с тобой.</p><p>Питер почувствовал, как алеют его щеки, и попытался приглушить румянец (что было явно безуспешно, потому что как вообще можно сделать что-то подобное?). Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но не знал, что именно сказать. К счастью, Роуди продолжил за него:</p><p>— Я знаю, что иногда бывать в центре внимания тяжеловато, Питер. Мне приходилось охотиться на Мандарина по приказу правительства США, а весь мир наблюдал и смеялся, — слегка улыбнулся Роуди, — и да, старшая школа — отстой. Быть подростком бывает тяжело, а?</p><p>Питер почесал затылок, все еще чувствуя себя неловко и неуместно.</p><p>— Хм, да. Вроде того.</p><p>Они немного помолчали. Питер слышал, как в ушах у него колотится сердце. Затем Роуди произнёс:</p><p>— Это не продлится вечно, малыш. В колледже будет лучше, честное слово.</p><p>Питер вдруг поймал себя на том, что улыбается.</p><p>— Спасибо, мистер… ээ… Роуди.</p><p>— Не за что.</p><p>— Ну, у меня есть дела, так что я должен идти, но… было приятно познакомиться.</p><p>Роуди снова пожал ему руку и улыбнулся. На этот раз по-настоящему.</p><p>— И мне, Питер.</p><p>И это было странно, ведь сказано это было по сути чужим ему человеком, однако напряжение, сковавшее Питера, немного спало.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После своего первого визита в башню ЭмДжей, как и Нед некоторое время назад, завела привычку навещать Питера в дни его стажировки. Питер подозревал, что это также могло быть связано с тем, как хорошо она поладила с принцессой Ваканды (которую Питер упорно называл её высочеством всякий раз, когда та входила в комнату). И к счастью, ЭмДжей перестала наряжаться, как на приём к господу богу, едва только поняла, что Пеппер Поттс будет говорить с ней независимо от её внешнего вида.<p>Но самым лучшим, по крайней мере, по мнению Питера (и Неда), было то, что они наконец-таки отыскали кого-то, кто мог бы одолеть ЭмДжей в Марио. И это было самое смешное, что Питер когда-либо видел.</p><p>В первый раз это вышло случайно. Питер сидел с Недом и ЭмДжей в башне и, поддавшись порыву лени и нежеланию браться за работу, предложил им сыграть.</p><p>(И да, о его любви к этой игре теперь знала большая часть онлайн-сообщества. Питер получил в свой адрес так много негатива за то, что он упорно не признавал Super Smash Bros и всей душой был привязан к старому Марио, что некоторое время назад даже пришлось составить специальный пост:</p><p><b>Beter</b> @peterwithab<br/>Вы все тут кричали о том, что я не играю в другие игры, так что хочу официально заявить: Марио Карт — это чертово национальное достояние, и я буду защищать его до последнего вздоха. (Но ЭмДжей все ещё не одолеть). #Марио</p><p>…который получил более трех тысяч твитов в ответ. Какие-то люди даже купили Питеру Super Smash Bros и пытались выяснить его домашний адрес. Честно говоря, это было жутко, хоть и прикольно.</p><p>И в ту же секунду Шури пронюхала, что они играют в Марио Карт в гостиной Тони Старка. Короче, все было кончено. Она просто вошла и полностью их разъе… ЭмДжей, метаясь между необходимостью проявить уважение к особе королевской крови и желанием бросить ей вызов, раскраснелась так, как никогда раньше. В итоге она решилась, и теперь Питер держался на подчительном расстоянии от приставки всякий раз, когда к ней приближались девчонки.</p><p>Принцесса Ваканды интересовала Питера ещё с их первой встречи, когда она назвала его сломанным белым мальчиком. Вопрос, чем он заслужил сие прозвище, все ещё оставался открытым, однако Питер подозревал, что это было как-то связано с Зимним солдатом, к которому он все ещё не мог найти подход. Самое большее, где появлялся Баки Барнс — это тренировочный зал на общем этаже. В остальном же он оставался нелюдимым и замкнутым. Шури называла его «сломанным белым мальчиком номер один». Питеру по какой-то неведомой причине достался второй номер.</p><p>И да, Шури от Питера была в полном восторге.</p><p>— Это просто гениально. Старк упоминал, что ты умен, Паркер, но он забыл сообщить, что ты заставил весь мир поверить в #SpideyParker с помощью так себе фотошопа.</p><p>— Эй, ваше высочество, не такой уж это и плохой фотошоп! Даже мистер Старк оценил!</p><p>Шури фыркнула:</p><p>— Перестань так меня называть. Ты сжульничал, использовав искусственный интеллект.</p><p>При этих словах у Питера отвисла челюсть.</p><p>— Как вы?..</p><p>— Мой дорогой сломанный белый мальчик номер два, я начала работать с ИИ раньше, чем ты научился ходить. А еще я гений.</p><p>— Шури… простите, ваше высочество, но вы буквально на год меня старше.</p><p>— Да, и что же?</p><p>— Значит, вы не могли… ну, вы знаете… А впрочем, не важно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Но как только Шури смирилась с тем фактом, что Питер убедил весь Интернет, особенно Twitter, что он встречается со своим альтер-эго, она оказалась идеальным сообщником для этого преступления. Она была самым технически подкованныи человеком, которого Питер когда-либо встречал.<p>И так как до их швейцарской поездки она оставалась в башне, Питер решил увлечь ее работой над костюмом Человека-Паука. Шури с энтузиазмом приняла это предложение.</p><p>— Мы, вероятно, могли бы модернизировать дизайн, чтобы сделать его немного менее громоздким, чем он сейчас, — предложила она с другой стороны лабораторного стола. Было уже довольно поздно, и ЭмДжей с Недом давно ушли домой, но Питер остался в лаборатории, пообещав Мэй, что вернется самое позднее к полуночи.</p><p>— Что вы имеете в виду? Я уже сделал его менее громоздким.</p><p>— Нет предела совершенству, Паркер.</p><p>— Ладно, хорошо, вы же технический гуру, — Шури подняла глаза, и на ее лице заиграла её обычная кривоватая усмешка, — как мы можем сделать костюм еще лучше? — девушка открыла было рот, но Питер её опередил, — дайте угадаю. Вибраниум.</p><p>— Вообще-то нет, Паучонок. Ты рассматривал структуру из углеродного волокна?</p><p>Питер оторвался от своего задания по математике (гребаный ряд Тейлора), обдумывая ее слова.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Углеродное волокно, — Шури снова подняла перчатку с шутером, глядя на нее в голубоватом свечении лабораторных ламп, — его сейчас активно используют производители аэрокосмической техники.</p><p>Питер тупо уставился на Шури. Она опустила плечи, изогнув бровь.</p><p>— Ты вроде бы вундеркинд в химии, но ничего не знаешь об углеродном волокне?</p><p>— Эй! Я знаю о нем, но… не так много.</p><p>Шури вздохнула, пряча ухмылку.</p><p>— Ладно, Паучонок. Углеродное волокно — невероятно прочный материал, но в то же время очень легкий. Вибраниум прочнее, но он не так легок и прост в обращении, — Шури снова поднесла веб-шутер к свету, проведя пальцем по его краям, — что это за материал?</p><p>— Тот же самый металл, который мистер Старк использует для своих костюмов Железного Человека. Никелиево-алюминиевый сплав.</p><p>— Парадоксально, что костюм Железного Человека вовсе не сделан из железа. С другой стороны, железо было бы слишком тяжелым и жёстким, а диапазон подвижности ему нужен не слабый, ведь он же человек, а не робот.</p><p>— Можно даже сказать, что это… железночеловечно.</p><p>Шури весело рассмеялась:</p><p>— Знаешь, Паучонок, быть может, ты не такой уж и сломаный, как я думала.</p><p>— Правда? — оживился Питер.</p><p>Шури помедлила:</p><p>— Надо подумать.</p><p>Питер выпятил нижнюю губу и нахмурился.</p><p>— А почему я вообще сломан?</p><p>— Хм, на чем мы там остановились? Углеродное волокно. Это сделало бы костюм легче и тоньше, а при верной проектировке можно даже увеличить объем паутинометов.</p><p>— Я все еще работаю над созданием прочной паутины, которая структурой не уступала бы настоящей.</p><p>— Та, что ты создал ранее — сама по себе феномен. Я думаю, ты куда больше похож на сумасшедшего белого паучка, нежели на сломанного белого мальчика.</p><p>— Ха-ха, — сухо произнес Питер. Последовала пауза, — если хотите, я могу показать вам свои формулы… ваше высочество.</p><p>Глаза Шури расширились от такого сильного возбуждения, что она даже не стала одергивать его по поводу титула. Питер почувствовал, что ему, возможно, придется пропустить сегодняшний патруль. В конце концов, кто знает, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы объяснить все характеристики паутины.</p><p>Когда Шури уже направилась в сторону Питера, он ее остановил.</p><p>— Но вы должны признать, что химия — это, прежде всего, ключевая область науки.</p><p>Шури прищурилась и скрестила руки на груди, подняв подбородок.</p><p>— Я и не утверждала, что это не так.</p><p>— Помнится, вы назвали ее, если я правильно помню, «бесполезной штукой, которая излишне переоценена».</p><p>— Я бы никогда себе этого не позволила.</p><p>— Ммм… Что ж, уже поздно, мне пора на патруль и…</p><p>— Ну ладно. Химия не так уж и плоха.</p><p>— И это все, на что вы способны?</p><p>— Опуская тот факт, что вынудил меня на это упрямый Паучишка — любитель посмеяться над персонами королевской крови, скажу, что химия не так уж плоха, и её даже можно использовать во благо.</p><p>— Ладно, я покажу вам формулу.</p><p>Шури издала нечеловеческий визг.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><b>27 мая 2017 года</b><p>— Питер, дорогой, это же просто поездка. Ты будешь в самолете Тони, это вполне безопасно…</p><p>Проснувшись прошлой ночью в холодном поту, Питер едва не сгрыз ногти до мяса. Ему уже давно не снились кошмары о родителях и их смерти. Но за последние двадцать четыре часа назойливый сон лез снова и снова. Вот его родители сидят в самолете. Вот начинается внезапный пожар. Вот лайнер разваливается на куски.</p><p>Почему это происходило именно сейчас, Питер не имел ни малейшего понятия. Аэрокошмары не мучили его лет с семи. Да что там, он летал в Германию на самолёте Тони, если уж на то пошло. Питер понимал, что его страхи иррациональны, но это не мешало тревоге закрадываться в его сознание все глубже.</p><p>—… и когда ты улетел в Германию, с тобой ничего не случилось. Ты будешь лететь одним самолётом с большим количеством людей, к тому же, с тобой будет Тони.</p><p>Тетя Мэй снова посмотрела на него, тяжело вздохнув. Питер знал, что выглядит он прескверно. После пробуждения от кошмара он плакал от отчаяния, а затем весь день был дерганым и разбитым. В школе и во время декатлона ему удавалось неплохо это скрывать, но Нед с ЭмДжей конечно же не поверили в его внезапно нахлынувшую «усталость». Единственной отдушиной стало патрулирование. Будучи Человеком-Пауком, Питер целиком и полностью себя контролировал.</p><p>Взять контроль над неуправляемым самолётом на высоте 30 000 футов будет куда сложнее. Да, Питер имел некоторый опыт в разбивании самолётов, но в тот момент его там не было. Да и тогда все было по-другому.</p><p>Мэй снова заключила его в крепкие объятия.</p><p>— Ну хочешь, я позвоню Тони? Я уверена, он сможет помочь. Или, может быть, Пеппер.</p><p>— Нет, я в порядке, тетя Мэй. Я знаю, что это глупо.</p><p>— Милый, все хорошо. И это вовсе не глупо.</p><p>Ее тон был таким нежным и полным искренней заботы, что Питер снова почувствовал, как по его щекам катятся горячие слезы. Он яростно их вытер.</p><p>— Как же я должен встретиться со Мстителями и целым ООН, если не могу даже сесть в дурацкий самолет, потому что не хочу погибнуть, как мои родители?</p><p>Мэй мягко провела пальцами по его волосам, нежно успокаивая.</p><p>— Питер, ты самый сильный человек, которого я знаю.</p><p>Питер неопределённо хмыкнул.</p><p>— Я серьезно. У тебя золотое сердце, и ты удивительно добрый и умный. Но страх — это нормально. Тебе нужно расслабиться. Выспись, — Мэй поцеловала его в макушку, — точно не хочешь, чтобы я позвонила Тони?</p><p>— Нет, я… я пообщаюсь с ЭмДжей и Недом. Со мной все будет в порядке.</p><p>Тетя Мэй посмотрела на него с грустной улыбкой:</p><p>— Да, это так. Ты так молод, а на тебе уже висит гора ответственности. Но если она кому и по плечу, то лишь тебе.</p><p>Питер крепко её обнял, зная, что это было само по себе достаточно большое спасибо.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, тетя Мэй.</p><p>— Я тоже люблю тебя, Питер, — она снова принялась расчесывать его волосы, и Питер на секунду почувствовал, что в этот момент ничто на свете не сможет причинить ему боль.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><b>29 мая 2017 года</b><p>— Питер, — фыркнула ЭмДжей по телефону, — я не могу поверить, что ты оставил сбор вещей для самого важного уик-энда в твоей жизни на последний вечер.</p><p>— Честно говоря, я был занят всю прошлую неделю, — пробормотал он в ответ, бесцеремонно запихивая носки, брюки и другие вещи одним сплошным комком в свой раскрытый чемодан, — Шури посылает мне подборки видео о посттравматическом синдроме. У меня все ещё кошмары о смерти родителей.</p><p>Тихим голосом ЭмДжей произнесла что-то подозрительно похожее на «Гребаный боже».</p><p>Затем заговорил Нед:</p><p>— Питер, ты уверен, что справишься с этой поездкой? Тебе правда лучше?</p><p>— Ребята, у меня нет выбора. И да, со мной все будет в порядке. Я поговорил об этом с мистером Старком, и он мне помог. Я просто нервничаю, что люди в школе начнут что-то подозревать.</p><p>— Самое большее, что они подумают — это что Старк прихватил тебя с ними в Женеву, — заявила ЭмДжей.</p><p>— И послушай, Питер, Мэй сказала, что напишет тебе справку. Ну, или скажешь, что не хотел лишнего внимания во время всей этой ситуации с Соглашениями.</p><p>— Ага, будто они в это поверят, — закатил Питер глаза, запихивая зубную щетку и пасту в маленький пакетик.</p><p>— Питер, люди в Мидтауне поверят любой лапше, что ты навесишь на их любопытствующие уши, — раздраженно провочала ЭмДжей.</p><p>— Она права, чувак. У тебя вся школа на поводке.</p><p>— Это странная метафора, Нед. Как будто он какой-то кукольник или что-то в этом роде.</p><p>— Но меткая.</p><p>— Послушайте, ребята, мне действительно пора. Я позвоню вам позже, когда выйду на патруль, хорошо? Но если я не закончу сборы до пяти, тетя Мэй и мистер Старк запретят мне выходить, а сегодня последний день перед поездкой.</p><p>— Окей. Не доведи себя до сердечного приступа, Питер, — небрежно бросила ЭмДжей и повесила трубку.</p><p>— Да, и удачных сборов! — и Нед тоже отключился.</p><p>Питер глубоко вздохнул и присел на кровать, повернувшись лицом к окну. Несколько мгновений он рассеянно пялился в него, пока не зазвонил телефон. Шури прислала ему еще одно видео на YouTube, на этот раз с подборкой интересных фактов.</p><p>Питер улыбнулся, отложил телефон на потом и вернулся к своим сборам. У него будет уйма свободного времени, чтобы посмотреть это видео в самолете. Питер глубоко вздохнул и постарался взять себя в руки. В прошлом году, когда он летал в Германию, с ним все было в порядке, так что и в этот раз он справится на раз-два. Даже если что-то пойдет не так, с ним на борту будет добрая половина Мстителей.</p><p>С этой мыслью Питер нырнул под кровать и принялся там рыться в поисках утерянных носков.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><b>30 мая 2017 года</b><p><b>Человек-Паук ✓</b> @SpiderManOfficial<br/>Поехали в Швейцарию! Увидимся на следующей неделе, Нью-Йорк! #ООНЖенева #ЗаковианскиеСоглашения #Мстители [ЧеловекПаукМашетРукой.vid]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>30 марта 2017 года</b>
</p><p><b>Beter </b>@peterwithab<br/><i>THERE’S A BEE???</i><br/>230 твитов 119 читаемых 1M читателей</p><p><b>Человек-Паук ✓</b> @SpiderManOfficial<br/><i>Просто ваш дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук:)</i><br/>44 твита 100 читаемых 850К читателей</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Групповой чат: <b>безмозглые идиоты + ЭмДжей</b><p>
  <b>7:23 утра</b>
</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> питер я знаю, что ты забил на твиттер, но у тебя тут миллион!!!</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Паучок тоже не промах.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> погоди чего</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> куда катится этот мир</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> Я НАБРАЛ МИЛЛИОН???</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> да, чувак!!!</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> офигеть</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> надо что-то в честь этого замутить!</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> например</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> например, ну, ютуберы снимают специальные видео, когда набирают миллион</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Тебе придется вернуться в интернет хотя бы ради Паука.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> а что с ним?</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> 850 тысяч.</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> питер, да ты знаменитость! каково это, когда никто не знает, что это ты?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> гребаное безумие, чувак</p><p>
  <b>9:01 утра</b>
</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Нам стоит замутить новый групповой чат и позвать туда Шури.</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> эмджей, ты не можешь просто случайно пригласить в чат принцессу ваканды</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Она сама меня просила, так почему бы и нет?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> она что 0_0</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> 0_0</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> как мы вообще это назовем? безмозглые идиоты + ЭмДжей + принцесса?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> я голосую за «Боги вайнов»</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Питер, всем плевать на вайны.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> говори за себя</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> у тебя есть идеи получше?</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> питер, что за глупый вопрос</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> конечно же, она сейчас накидает десяток</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Раз уж ты так любезно меня спросил, то да. У меня есть кое-какие соображения.</p><p>Новый групповой чат: <b>Задроты</b></p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Ну как?</p><p><i><b>Настоящий паук:</b></i> серьезно, эмджей?</p><p><i><b>Недвард:</b></i> смешно до усрачки (нет)</p><p><i><b>Шури:</b></i> чтО ЗАААА???</p><div class="center">
  <p><b>Настоящий паук</b> изменил имя <b>Шури </b>на <b>Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов</b></p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p><b>Настоящий паук</b> изменил имя <b>ЭмДжей </b>на <b>Странная девочка</b></p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p><b>Настоящий паук</b> изменил имя Недварда на <b>Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи</b></p>
</div><i>
  <b>Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:</b>
</i> подержите мое пиво<div class="center">
  <p><b>Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов</b> изменила имя <b>Настоящего паука</b> на <b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах</b></p>
</div><i>
  <b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:</b>
</i> ха, миленько!<p><i><b>Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:</b></i> питер, ты в порядке?</p><p><i><b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:</b></i> даа, чувак: DD</p><p><i><b>Странная девочка:</b></i> Господи боже!</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Питер с превеликим трудом сидел на уроках. Ему было наплевать даже на то, что сегодня все глаза Мидтаунской школы науки и технологий были устремлены на него, не говоря уже о шепотках, что наводняли коридоры сплетнями о поездке его «бойфренда» в Швейцарию.<p>ЭмДжей и Нед заставили Питера дать устное согласие (спасибо, что не расписку вынудили писать), что он будет держать их в курсе всего происходящего на протяжении всего уик-энда (ну, по правде говоря, больше усердствовала ЭмДжей). Помилование должно было состояться завтра, в пятницу, а остальная часть выходных была отведена на внесение поправок и подписание Соглашений. Зачем им понадобилось целых два дня, чтобы подписать какую-то бумажку, Питер не имел ни малейшего понятия.</p><p>Тем не менее, весь день он был на нервах. Мистер Старк сказал ему, что вся команда вместе вылетит этой ночью на реактивном джете прямиком из башни. А это означало, что сегодня Питер встретится с Виженом — невероятным андроидом на базе ИИ (покруче Карен и Пятницы). Так что да, Питер действительно горел от возбуждения. Хотя, возможно, это так на него подействовал выпитый ранее кофе.</p><p>Когда занятия в 14:45 подошли к концу, Питер крепко обнял друзей на прощанье, обещая увидеться через неделю, и слишком уж грациозно запрыгнул в машину Хэппи.</p><p>ЭмДжей склонилась к уху Неда и прошептала:</p><p>— Думаешь, кто-нибудь заметил?</p><p>— Ох уж этот Питер.</p><p>ЭмДжей взяла его под руку и повела прочь.</p><p>— Ладно, ботаник, на нас висит этот тупой проект по химии.</p><p>— Питер, наверно, уже все сделал.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Эй, Пит! Как там школа? — спросил мистер Старк, как только он вошел в пентхаус. Тони сидел на кухне, держа в одной руке недоеденный банан, а в другой — стопку бумаг.<p>Питер оставил свой рюкзак у входа, волоча за собой чемодан на колесиках. Хэппи любезно остановил машину у квартиры, чтобы забрать его вещи.</p><p>— Все хорошо, мистер Старк. Я просто был очень взволнован поездкой.</p><p>— Проблемы со всеобщим вниманием?</p><p>Питер кивнул. Мистер Старк внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо, убирая свои бумаги в сторону. </p><p>— Ты там в порядке, шкет? Я знаю, эта неделя была напряженной и все такое, и честно говоря, я думал просто все отменить и…</p><p>— Я в порядке, мистер Старк. Правда. Мои страхи — это просто глупость.</p><p>— Вовсе не глупость, дружок. Раньше мне постоянно снились кошмары, — мистер Старк перевел взгляд куда-то выше головы Питера, задумавшись.</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>Взгляд мистера Старка снова метнулся к Питеру, и он коротко ему улыбнулся, как Питеру показалось, с толикой боли, сожаления и ностальгии.</p><p>— Да, после битвы за Нью-Йорк.</p><p>Питер никогда об этом не задумывался. Но опять же, это имело смысл. Мистер Старк едва не пожертвовал собой в тот день и чудом уцелел.</p><p>— А как вы от них избавились?</p><p>Мистер Старк издал короткий смешок.</p><p>— Нет сна — нет кошмаров. Настрогал за это время уйму костюмов. Пеп тогда чуть от меня не сбежала.</p><p>— Но ведь именно так вы победили Мандарина?</p><p>— Ага. А затем я их все уничтожил, — мистер Старк вздохнул и снова улыбнулся, — но это не повод идти по моим стопам, малыш. Не шути со сном.</p><p><i>Почему? Что случилось?</i> Хотел было спросить Питер. Он знал, что за этой историей крылось нечто большее. Но у него было такое чувство, что он уже зашел слишком далеко.</p><p>— Все это неважно. Значит, ты в порядке?</p><p>— Да, все хорошо, мистер Старк. Со мной все будет в порядке.</p><p>Мистер Старк еще секунду смотрел на него, а затем протянул руку и снова взялся за бумаги.</p><p>— Окей, рад это слышать.</p><p>В этот момент вошла мисс Поттс.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Питер.</p><p>Мистер Старк наигранно возмутился:</p><p>— Что, никакого привета для меня?</p><p>— Я думала, ты сообщил Вижену, что мы вылетаем сегодня вечером? — Пеппер уперла руки в бока, ожидая ответа.</p><p>— Ага?.. — это прозвучало, скорее, как вопрос, — в чем дело, Пеп?</p><p>— Он позвонил Пятнице и сказал, что будет здесь около семи.</p><p>— Пятница?</p><p>— Я полагаю, Вижен прибудет сегодня в девятнадцать часов и четырнадцать минут.</p><p>Мисс Поттс приподняла брови и поджала губы.</p><p>— Да, именно это только что сказала Пеп. Но где же он сам?</p><p>— В настоящее время в Лондоне, босс.</p><p>Мистер Старк покачал головой, нахмурив брови и переводя взгляд с мисс Поттс на Питера.</p><p>— А что он там забыл?</p><p>— Он сказал, что с кем-то встречается.</p><p>— Кто же это?</p><p>— Сканирую… он был с Вандой Максимофф из Заковии, более известной как Алая Ведьма, всего полчаса назад. Вы хотели бы знать их местоположение?</p><p>Мистер Старк и мисс Поттс обменялись недоверчивыми взглядами, и Тони снова поднял голову к потолку.</p><p>— У тебя сгорел жесткий диск, Пятница?</p><p>— Мои операционные системы в норме, босс.</p><p>По лицу мистера Старка было видно, что он ей не слишком-то верит.</p><p>— Окей. Ну, нам просто придется отложить вылет, пока он не прибудет.</p><p>Снова заговорила Пятница:</p><p>— Босс, будет оптимальнее, если вы встретите Вижена в аэропорту Женевы. Если вы улетите сегодня в шесть, то, по моим расчетам, прибудете в Женеву к часу ночи по североамериканскому времени, то есть к семи часам утра по Женевскому.</p><p>Мистер Старк вопросительно посмотрел на Пеппер.</p><p>— А ты что думаешь? Это добавит проблем.</p><p>Мисс Поттс явно была не в восторге.</p><p>— Да, но ничего такого, что мы бы не проворачивали ранее. Конференция начинается в 9, так что у нас будет достаточно времени, чтобы принять душ. Пятница, не могла бы ты передать Вижену, что мы встретимся с ним завтра в семь утра по швейцарскому времени в женевском аэропорту?</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>— Окей. Тогда нам нужно убраться отсюда в шесть, — мисс Поттс повернулась к Питеру. — Мэй сказала, что заглянет попрощаться. Ты не знаешь, когда именно, Питер?</p><p>— У нее сегодня смена, но она сказала, что может подойти в 17:30.</p><p>— Неплохо. Тони?</p><p>— Роуди сейчас на лечении, но к пяти он вернется. Мне просто нужно просмотреть и подписать кое-какие бумаги. Может понадобиться ваша помощь, мисс Поттс.</p><p>Она закатила глаза:</p><p>— Кто бы сомневался.</p><p>Мистер Старк внимательно посмотрел на Питера:</p><p>— Прости за Вижена, малыш. Ты встретишься с ним завтра. Спустишься в лабораторию стажеров для работы?</p><p>— Вообще-то я собирался пойти на патруль…</p><p>— Не стоит, Пит. Я не хочу, чтобы ты серьезно пострадал прямо перед нашим отъездом. Отстраним Человека-Паука до следующей недели, хорошо?</p><p>Пеппер кивнула:</p><p>— Поддерживаю. Мы не хотим повторения того, что случилось несколько недель назад.</p><p>Питер постарался не выдать своего смятения.</p><p>— Эм, ладно. Тогда я, пожалуй, схожу в лабораторию.</p><p>— Вот и славно, — сказала Пеппер, — просто возвращайся к пяти, хорошо?</p><p>— Конечно, мисс Поттс.</p><p>Когда Питер вошел в лифт и велел Пятнице везти его на 77-й этаж, нахмурившись. Он был вполне в состоянии за себя постоять! И да, головой он понимал, почему ему велели пропустить патруль, но это было досадно. Все, чего хотел в данный момент Питер — это выйти на улицу и побыть, заряженный адреналином, на свежем воздухе хоть несколько часов.</p><p>Он мог бы заняться домашней работой, но какой смысл, если его проект по химии уже был закончен, и все, что осталось — это гребаная алгебра, да и ту делать было не незачем, ведь у него на носу были швейцарские каникулы.</p><p>Двери со звоном распахнулись, и Питер, не имея никакой цели попасть туда, куда он направлялся, забрел в лабораторию 7712А, приложив значок к панели на стене. Его приветствовали сразу несколькими «Хей, Питер!».</p><p>Он покрутился вокруг, рассматривая различные проекты, над которыми велась напряженная работа, и в конце концов плюхнулся на стул между двумя другими стажерами. Перл, еще один интерн-биохимик, работавший с модифицирующими крысиными генами, бегло поздоровался и снова уткнулся в микроскоп.</p><p>— Не работаешь сегодня? — поинтересовался Генри с другой стороны, осторожно капая прозрачные жидкости в мензурку.</p><p>— Нет, я закончил свой последний проект еще в начале этой недели.</p><p>— Ты всегда можешь помочь мне в моих исследованиях, если захочешь.</p><p>— Конечно. Все еще на органических полимерах, да?</p><p>— Да, абсолютнейшее гадство. Кажется, мне стоит сменить специализацию, — Генри издал смешок, — а как у тебя дела с Паучком?</p><p>Питер вздохнул, но в конце концов сдался. Стажеры, по большей части, отнеслись к нему с понимаем и расспросами о личной жизни не докучали. Олан был единственным парнем, который докапывался, да и того уже уволили. Очевидно, остальные восприняли это как предупреждение.</p><p>— По большей части, неплохо. Хотя не знаю, как переживу эти выходные в разлуке.</p><p>— Точно, Соглашения. Дай мне знать, как все пройдет.</p><p>Наконец Генри отодвинулся от мензурки и поднял на лоб защитные очки. Они оставили ярко-красные отметины вокруг его глаз.</p><p>— Как только Паук расскажет мне, ты узнаешь об этом первым, — Питер оглядел лабораторию в поисках знакомой тёмной макушки, но потерпел неудачу, — эй, а Сэнди где-нибудь поблизости?</p><p>— Не сегодня. В пять у нее экзамен по термодинамике.</p><p>— Ну и дела. Ненавижу термодинамику.</p><p>— Ты ещё даже не учишься в колледже, чувак. Поступишь, тогда и суди.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><b>Питер Паркер </b>@ilovepeterparker<br/>Поздравляю с миллионом подписчиков, @peterwithab!!! Мы любим тебя #ЯЛюблюПитера #питерпаркер #SpideyParker<p><b>Фан Мстителей</b> @ILoveBlackWidowwe<br/>@peterwithab ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ!</p><p><b>Али </b>@ahbadomar1995<br/>@peterwithab не могу поверить, что лично знаю знаменитость. Вау!</p><p><b>Бетти</b> @butter_brant<br/>@peterwithab уууу, поздравляю, Питер!</p><p><b>Синди Луна</b> @MoonMoonMoon<br/>@peterwithab эй, поделись подписчиками с простыми смертными, Пит! И даже не думай в честь этого пропустить тренировку по декатлону.</p><p><b>Джулиана </b>@thanks.an.Avocado11<br/>@peterwithab У ПИТЕРА МИЛЛИОН!!! Невероятный день! #питерпаркер #SpideyParker</p><p><b>Сдохни или умри</b> @spidermanismyfavoritehero<br/>Парень Паучка набрал миллион! @peterwithab так держать! @SpiderManOfficial не поздравишь бойфренда?</p><p><b>Человек-Паук ✓ </b>@SpiderManOfficial<br/>@peterwithab я знаю, что ты не в твиттере, детка, но поздравляю с миллионом подписчиков. Я всегда буду твоим самым преданным поклонником😘</p><p><b>София Долан</b> @dolandolan<br/>@peterwithab уииии! Паучок его поздравил! #SpideyParker #ПитерПаркерГоряч #шипперю</p><p><b>Я принадлежу Рианне</b> @purplestars22<br/>@dolandolan Боже мой! Поздравляю Питера!!!!!1! @peterwithab #SpideyParker — это так чертовски мило</p><p><b>Себ </b>@SebastianOrmi69<br/>Питер точно побил рекорд! Миллион за месяц! @GuinnessWorldRecords вы видите это? #ПитераПаркераВРекордыГиннеса</p><p><b>Полиция пиццы</b> @torreofpizzaa<br/>@peterwithab люблю тебя! Спасибо, что ты би, это для меня очень важно! #1миллионподписчиков #питерпаркер #SpideyParker</p><p><b>Yeehaw</b> @yoinksyeetandyikes<br/>@peterwithab тебя уже поздравил @SpiderManOfficial! Вернись плиииз! Мы скучаем((</p><p>
  <b>Смотреть еще 30 529 ответов &gt;</b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После того, как заскочила Мэй, бегло поцеловав Питера на прощание и бросив на мистера Старка взгляд, говоривший: «Если что-нибудь случится с моим племянником, я лично тебя прикончу», они вышли на платформу, где их уже ждал самолет. Питер все еще немного расстраивался из-за того, что не вышел на патрулирование, но решил, что ничего страшного, поскольку три последующих дня он должен был провести безвылазно в костюме. Пока мистер Старк и мисс Поттс разговаривали с Роуди и Баки, Т’Чалла направился в сторону Питера с Шури.<p>— Надеюсь, ты не будешь докучать мне во время полета? — полушутливо осведомился король у сестры.</p><p>Она бросила на него притворно недоверчивый взгляд:</p><p>— Я, братец? Да я бы никогда!</p><p>— Ну, я очень на это надеюсь, потому что Барнс — твоя зона ответственности. Ты здорово перетрясла его мозги, так что Старк на тебя рассчитывает.</p><p>Шури застонала.</p><p>— Я уже говорила тебе, брат. Он полностью пришел в норму. Нет причин для беспокойств.</p><p>— <i>Пока</i> нет, — король перевёл взгляд на Питера и широко улыбнулся, — вы с нетерпением ожидаете этой поездки, мистер Паркер?</p><p>— Ммм, да. Я действительно взволнован, мистер Т’Чалла, сэр.</p><p>— И ты говоришь, что ты не сломанный белый мальчик, Питер Паркер?</p><p>— Эй!</p><p>Шури ткнула его локтем с жуткой ухмылкой, а Питер закатил глаза.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, братец. Весь полет мы будем смотреть вайны, — сообщила она Т’Чалле.</p><p>Т’Чалла хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.</p><p>— Боже милостивый, — пробормотал он, — только не снова!</p><p>— Эй, Т’Чалла, можно вас на секундочку? — позвал мистер Старк, — вы, ребята, можете садиться в самолет.</p><p>Питер поднял бровь, глядя на Шури, и отошел в сторону, указывая на лестницу, ведущую к самолету.</p><p>— После Вашего высочества.</p><p>Шури снова его пихнула, когда поднималась по лестнице, и Питер последовал за ней в самолет, бегло оглядываясь назад. Мистер Старк выглядел так, словно пытался прожечь дыру на Зимнем солдате, который стоял там, однорукий и одинокий. Роуди не-особо-мягко подтолкнул его к лестнице и последовал за ним в самолет. Через пару мгновений к ним присоединились Т’Чалла, мисс Поттс, Хэппи и мистер Старк.</p><p>Питер вытащил свой телефон и вошел в Твиттер Человека-Паука, игнорируя твит Daily Mail с фотографией, на которой он направлялся из школы в башню Старка сегодня днем (и сотни ответных твитов, воркующих о том, что Питер, вероятно, намеревался попрощаться со своим парнем перед его отлетом).</p><p><b>Человек-Паук ✓</b> @SpiderManOfficial<br/>Поехали в Швейцарию! Увидимся на следующей неделе, Нью-Йорк! #ООНЖенева #ЗаковианскиеСоглашения #Мстители [ЧеловекПаукМашетРукой.vid]</p><p>— Ну что, все в сборе? — мистер Старк занял место впереди, рядом с пустой кабиной пилота, — все готовы? — он пересекся глазами с Питером и успокивающе улыбнулся. Где-то сбоку хохотала Шури, и Питер ощутил, как начала таять грызущая его тревога.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Питер проснулся несколькими часами позже, искренне радуясь, что предусмотрительно заткнул в полете уши. (Господи, как же <i>громко </i>было в джете). Шури вырубилась на соседнем кресле, все еще соединенная с ним наушником. Питер предположил, что они уснули, смотря видео на YouTube.<p>Оглядев самолет, Питер обнаружил, что почти все остальные спят. По диагонали от него неподвижно замер Зимний Солдат и неотрывно глядел в окно. Чуть ниже, скрестив ноги, сидел мистер Старк, а голова мисс Поттс покоилась на его плече. Питер вытащил наушники и огляделся по сторонам. Судя по свету, проникающему в салон сквозь окна, то был рассвет. И это было странно, потому что Питер был уверен, что проспал не более трех часов. Кажется, ему светил нехилый такой джетлаг.</p><p>Питер вытащил свой телефон, чтобы написать смску Неду и ЭмДжей, и обнаружил входящее сообщение.</p><p>Текстовое сообщение от: <b>Ковбой</b></p><p>
  <b>21:34</b>
</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> пожелай Пауку удачи в оон.</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> кроме того, один вопрос.</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> ты когда-нибудь рассматривал возможность засунуть себе в задницу луковицу? Да или нет?</p><p>
  <b>23:40</b>
</p><p><i><b>реter-man:</b></i> харли. Что это БЛЯТЬ значит?</p><p><i><b>реter-man:</b></i> на что ты намекаешь?!</p><p><i><b>реter-man:</b></i> я имею в виду, да, я в гомосексуальных отношениях, но… ЧТО?</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> я провожу социологический опрос. Так да или нет?</p><p><i><b>реter-man:</b></i> нет</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> досадно. в любом случае, передай Паучку мою любовь</p><p><i><b>реter-man:</b></i> лапы прочь, любитель лошадей.</p><p>Питер улыбнулся про себя, качая головой… А затем чуть не выпрыгнул из штанов, когда чей-то вкрадчивый голос прошептал:</p><p>— Кому пишешь, малыш?</p><p>(<i><b>Паучье чутье:</b></i> ну да, ну да, пошло я нахер!)</p><p>Это был мистер Старк. Конечно же, это был мистер Старк. Тони поднялся со своего места и подошел к нему, а Питер даже не заметил. Он быстро выключил телефон, хотя на нем и не было ничего компрометирующего.</p><p>— Эм, всего лишь Харли.</p><p>Мистер Старк склонил голову набок.</p><p>— Я и не знал, что вы переписываетесь.</p><p>— Да он попросил мой номер телефона, когда я заявил, что ухожу из социальных сетей, и это… вроде как пошло оттуда.</p><p>Мистер Старк искренне улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я рад, что вы поладили. Я же говорил, что так оно и будет, верно?</p><p>— Ага, — и почему Питер вдруг так раскраснелся? Он от души надеялся, что мистер Старк не заметит этого в темноте, — мистер Старк, когда мы приземлимся?</p><p>— Не знаю. Может быть, через час. Ты должен попытаться поспать, малыш, — он нежно взъерошил Питеру волосы и вернулся на свое место.</p><p>Питер, напрочь забыв, что собирался написать друзьям, снова достал телефон.</p><p>Текстовое сообщение от: <b>Ковбой</b></p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> не волнуйся, дорогой Питер, я бы никогда не увел твоего парня.</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> я спать, спокойной ночи</p><p>И Питер снова улыбнулся сам себе, набирая ответ.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> спкнч, ковбой</p><p>Питер попытался снова заснуть, но его разум, кажется, был решительно настроен бодрствовать. Потому Питер смирился и решил осмотреть джет повнимательнее. Вечность спустя мистер Старк заснул, опираясь на мисс Поттс. Питер снова перевел взгляд на Зимнего Солдата и обнаружил, что тот не сводит с него глаз.</p><p>И что он должен был сказать?! «Эй, привет!»?</p><p>Нет, это было хреново. Но когда Питер снова поднял глаза, Барнс все так же неотрывно за ним следил.</p><p>А затем, после минуты абсолютнейшего молчания, Баки произнес:</p><p>— Ты остановил мою металлическую руку своей. Это ведь был ты, верно?</p><p>Питер вздрогнул.</p><p>— А, ну да. Это был я, — он сделал паузу, — простите.</p><p>К его удивлению, Баки рассмеялся.</p><p>— Это было впечатляюще, малыш. Как ты это сделал?</p><p>— Ну, я… — Питер снова замолчал. Мог ли он рассказать Зимнему солдату о своих способностях? Ну что ж, возможно, он все равно узнает о них в Женеве, — меня укусил радиоактивный паук.</p><p>Баки снова засмеялся, тихонько, чтобы никого не разбудить в самолете.</p><p>— И… это дало тебе силы?</p><p>— Вроде того. Теперь я суперсильный и липну ко стенам.</p><p>Питер правда не знал, как объяснить свое паучье чутье, так что оставил его без внимания.</p><p>— Ты сам делаешь паутину?</p><p>— Ну, я синтезирую ее на уроке химии, — пожал плечами Питер.</p><p>— Значит, ты генетически модифицирован, как и Стив.</p><p>Питер снова услышал это небрежное упоминание Капитана Америки. Это было странно, особенно после того, как мистер Старк возвел его имя в разряд табу и избегал любого упоминания о нем в течение стольких месяцев.</p><p>Но Баки смотрел на Питера очень серьезно.</p><p>— Когда я остановил вашу металлическую руку, это и была моя суперсила. Это так здорово! Я имею в виду, рука классная у вас!</p><p>— Согласен. Шури говорит, что уже занимается новой.</p><p>— Из вибраниума?..</p><p>Баки кивнул.</p><p>— Не знаю, смогу ли я ее остановить, когда она будет из вибраниума…</p><p>Баки снова рассмеялся.</p><p>— Быть может, мы сможем это выяснить, когда все будет закончено.</p><p>Питер серьезно кивнул.</p><p>— Да, пожалуй, — и вдруг он будто снова осознал, с кем именно говорит. Этот парень поубивал кучу людей. Может, бежать от него стоило, а не любезничать? Но Баки казался вполне дружелюбным и, словно бы, уставшим от всего происходящего. Он совсем не походил на человека, который намеревается причинить Питеру боль.</p><p>(Опять же, он и от отца Лиз подлянки не ожидал, а оно вон как вышло).</p><p>— Ну, я… попробую еще немного поспать.</p><p>Баки только кивнул и снова отвернулся к окну.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><b>31 марта 2017 года</b><p>Через час Питер от всей души раскаивался, что не выспался в самолете. Он уже переоделся в костюм Человека-Паука, поскольку их должны были забрать официальные лица, но чувствовал себя измученным до мозга костей. Однако, когда он заметил парящую в воздухе фигуру, его глаза резко распахнулись.</p><p>— Приятно познакомиться, Человек-Паук.</p><p>— О, боже мой! Вау! Это самая крутая вещь на свете! Приятно познакомиться, мистер Вижен!</p><p>— Допросишь Вижена после конференции, — сказала Питеру мисс Поттс, подмигнув, прежде чем тот смог открыть рот и завалить андроида вопросами. Питер ограничился тем, что пожал Вижену руку— это было странно, почти так же, как пожимать руку человеку с плохим кровообращением, надевшему плотно облегающие перчатки гидрокостюма. В остальном Вижен выглядел как обычный человек, даром, что красный.</p><p>Вижен согласился встретиться с ними в офисе ООН, и группа мужчин в черных костюмах и с коммуникаторами в ушах проводила их в автомобили, на которых они и были доставлены в эксклюзивный отель недалеко от штаб-квартиры ООН. Наспех приняв душ, Питер снова натянул костюм и через пару часов с усталым благоговением оглядывался по сторонам, пока они подъезжали ко Дворцу Наций. В центре лужайки был установлен глобус, напомнивший Питеру мини-версию аналогичной скульптуры на «Старк Экспо», а за ним — здание, смутно походившее на Белый дом.</p><p>Питер был в машине вместе с Роуди, мистером Старком и Т’Чаллой. Шури ехала с Баки, мисс Поттс и Хэппи. Они решили, что вся «команда Железного человека» должна появиться вместе. Питер был единственным человеком в цветном костюме, и это заставляло его чувствовать себя странно, хотя он был совершено не против скрыть свое лицо.</p><p>Их сопроводили через причудливые коридоры в огромный конференц-зал с округлым столом, куда уже собирались делегаты. Мистер Старк отошел поговорить с высоким худощавым мужчиной, неестественно прямо замеревшим в углу. Питер слышал их разговор сквозь громкий шум в комнате.</p><p>— Я почти ожидал, что вы не явитесь, Старк.</p><p>— Была такая мысль, но я передумал. Где же остальные, Росс?</p><p>Итак, этим человеком оказался Таддеус Росс — по сути, главный виновник всей свалившейся на них неразберихи.</p><p>— Они уже в пути. Почему бы вам не присесть, Старк?</p><p>В итоге мистер Старк устроился слева от Питера.</p><p>— Как поживаешь, малыш?</p><p>— Неплохо. Жаль, что я не могу заснять тут влог.</p><p>Мистер Старк рассмеялся, и Питер под своей маской улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я имею в виду, пока Карен все еще записывает…</p><p>А затем они принялись ждать.</p><p>Минут через десять массивные двери конференц-зала распахнулись, и человек у входа громогласно объявил:</p><p>— Отряд Капитана Америки.</p><p>Питер внимательно наблюдал за происходящим, стараясь не шевелиться и не издать ни звука, пока беглецы гуськом пробирались в комнату. Алая Ведьма вошла первой, одетая в простую повседневную одежду. Затем появился Соколиный глаз, тоже в джинсах и футболке, а за ним Сокол и еще кто-то, кого Питер не узнал, но решил, что это, должно быть, Человек-Муравей. Затем показалась Черная Вдова, скупая на эмоции и полная равнодушия (возможно, показного), и наконец, в комнату вошёл Стив Роджерс, моментально узнаваемый, несмотря на отсутствие костюма и щита.</p><p>И вдруг, когда беглецы уже расселись по своим местам в противоположном конце комнаты, чутье Питера завопило. Он огляделся вокруг так осторожно, как только мог, пытаясь определить источник опасности, но ничего не обнаружил. А потом до него дошло, что ненароком он перенял тревогу другого человека.</p><p>Но почему кто-то в этой комнате вдруг испытал острое чувство страха?</p><p>Питер быстро глянул на мистера Старка, чтобы убедиться, что тот тоже ничего не заметил. Однако вместо нейтрального, почти скучающего лица, которое мистер Старк демонстрировал все это время, Питер увидел стиснутые челюсти и напряжённые глаза. Не нужно было обладать его чутьем, чтобы понять, что именно мистер Старк был источником тревожных колебаний в конференц-зале — Железный человек был абсолютно напряжен. Его брови были сведены на переносице, а губы сошлись в тонкую линию. Питер проследил за его сосредоточенным, почти сердитым взглядом и увидел, что тот неотрывно смотрит на Стива Роджерса.</p><p>Но прежде, чем Питер успел спросить, что случилось, или хотя бы шагнуть к мистеру Старку, слева от него заговорила представительница ООН, обратив свои слова ко всему залу.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать на конференцию ООН, призванную помиловать отряд беглых Мстителей, внести поправки в Заковианские Соглашения и утвердить новых членов команды.</p><p>Затем женщина села.</p><p>— Ну что, начнем?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>31 марта 2017 года</b>
</p><p>Тони не обратил и внимания на то, как председатель Совета Безопасности ООН открыла заседание. Словно у него вдруг развилось туннельное зрение, целиком и полностью сосредоточенное на Стиве Роджерсе, который, к слову, выглядел чуть менее внушительно в свободной белой футболке вместо своего привычного костюма Капитана Америки.</p><p>Тони попытался настроиться на голос председателя. Он же был чертовым Тони Старком! Всю свою жизнь он был подвержен вторжению в свое личное пространство и сохранял титаническое спокойствие на протяжении <i>сотен </i>пресс-конференций, заседаний совета директоров и интервью.</p><p>И Тони даже нашел в себе силы простить Барнса. Это потребовало немало самокопания и ночных разговоров с Пеппер, когда он просыпался после очередного кошмара с участием треклятой камеры, которая так ловко засняла смерть его родителей, но простить он сумел. Зимнего Солдата это, к слову, не казалось. Но Барнс, особенно теперь, когда Шури умудрилась избавить его мозги от промывки (так или иначе, стоило уточнить подробности), уже не нервировал столь сильно.</p><p>Однако по какой-то причине Тони просто не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем другом, кроме образа воплощенного американского патриотизма, сидящего в кресле напротив. Тони не мог пошевелиться и волевым решением отвести глаза. Стив лишь однажды встретился с ним взглядом и с тех пор ни разу не оглянулся.</p><p>
  <i>(Щит, с силой вдавленный так глубоко в грудь, что вот еще немного — и коснется кожи.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Прости, Тони. Ты же знаешь, будь у меня выбор, я бы на это не пошел. Но он мой друг.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Им был и я).</i>
</p><p>Тони, в порыве наивности, думал, что справился. Напряжение, мучительно сковавшее все его тело, твердило об обратном.</p><p>Какой-то уголок сознания Тони отметил, что рядом сидящий Питер нервно ерзал на месте, пытаясь незаметно встретиться с ним взглядом. И так или иначе, это простое действие — эта простая мысль — было все, что потребовалось, чтобы, наконец, заставить его глаза оторваться от Стива. Тони слегка повернул голову к Питеру, подмигнул ему и повернулся к председателю, все говорившей свою вступительную речь.</p><p>Сегодня должно было состояться помилование. И ООН правда собиралась предоставить беглецам полную свободу без какого-либо наказания? Тот факт, что конференция проходила в Женеве, показался Пеппер подозрительным. Когда Тони задал этот вопрос, ему сказали, что Международный суд находится в Нидерландах. Поэтому Тони решил, что здесь что-то было нечисто.</p><p>Тем не менее, он попытался отодвинуть эту мысль на задний план, ведь председатель наконец села и ударила молотком.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Наблюдая краем глаза за мистером Старком, Питер и думать забыл (почти) обо всем, что испытывал по поводу своего участия в данном мероприятии и возможном последующем селфи со Мстителями. С тех пор, как беглецы (особенно, Капитан Америка), вошли в помещение, Питер держался неподвижно и прямо, словно палка. Сама мысль о том, что этот человек причинил мистеру Старку боль, заставляла Питера нервничать. (И да, мистер Старк не сообщил ему конкретно, что именно тогда произошло, но, судя по его реакции, была жесть). Питер стиснул зубы, не зная, радоваться ли тому, что снова видит одного из героев своего детства, или же злиться на мистера Старка. Через пару мгновений он наконец оторвал взгляд от беглецов и попытался незаметно встретиться взглядом с Тони.<p>Мистер Старк, к счастью, заметил Питера и, кажется, пришел в себя. Он подмигнул ему и перевел взгляд с Капитана Америки на председателя ООН.</p><p>И <i>БОЖЕ</i>. Беглый рассказ ЭмДжей о том, как, в действительности, функционирует ООН, ни в малейшей степени не подготовил Питера к тому, что происходило непосредственно сейчас. Он знал, что это заседание отличалось от того, в котором они должны были участвовать на следующий день — это было куда больше связано с международной безопасностью или чем-то в этом роде. В зале их было всего пятнадцать человек, плюс несколько официальных лиц ООН и Пеппер с Шури.</p><p>Питер снова взглянул на беглецов. Алая Ведьма была, очевидно, из их компашки самой молодой, что было отчасти удивительно. Когда Питер увидел ее впервые — о, не самое приятное воспоминание об аэропорте — он подумал, что девушка была старше. Но теперь, сквозь ее устрашающую маску, что она постоянно носила на своем лице, Питер ясно увидел, что Алая Ведьма — по сути, главная виновница взрыва в Нигерии — была старше его самого ну, лет на пять, не больше.</p><p>Питер обернулся и увидел, что Черная Вдова не сводит с него внимательных глаз. Она всё не прерывала зрительного контакта, и Питер ощутил, как по коже бегут предательские мурашки.</p><p>Он очнулся от своих мыслей, когда председатель ударила по столу молотком.</p><p>— Заседание Совета Безопасности ООН номер семьсот тридцать три от первого марта две тысячи семнадцатого года объявляю открытым. Первый пункт повестки дня — ситуация с так называемым отрядом Капитана Роджерса. ООН постановила, что через неделю, седьмого апреля две тысячи семнадцатого года данные лица будут в индивидуальном порядке помилованы за свои преступления Международном суде в Гааге. Совет Безопасности ООН не будет принимать никакого участия в разработке и вынесении этих приговоров.</p><p>— Отныне лица, известные как Стивен Грант Роджерс, Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон, Сэмюэль Томас Уилсон, Ванда Максимофф, Скотт Эдвард Харрис Лэнг и Наталья Алиановна Романова освобождаются от ответственности за все преступления, совершенные после ратификации первоначальных Заковианских Соглашений. Энтони Эдвард Старк, король Ваканды Т’Чалла, Вижен, Джеймс Руперт Роудс и Человек-Паук также освобождаются от ответственности за любые преступления, совершенные при принятии мер против них.</p><p>Питер выдохнул, даже не осознавая, что при зачитывании постановления не дышал вовсе. На какую-то долю секунды ему показалось, что его имя произнесут во всеуслышание. А еще Питера не покидало странное чувство, что какого-то черта его только что помиловали за преступления, которых он не совершал. Хм…</p><p>Председатель села, и на какое-то мгновение Питеру показалось, что все кончено.</p><p>Серьезно? Они и правда собрали их всех на эту пафосную встречу, чтобы сказать несколько слов?</p><p>Но тут заговорил еще один член Совета. Он окинул всех тяжелым взглядом.</p><p>— Следует отметить, что это помилование не оправдывает никаких других действий и преступлений, совершенных до ратификации Заковианских Соглашений.</p><p>Президент кивнула головой и продолжила:</p><p>— Есть ли желающие проголосовать против? — никто не пошевелился, и она снова опустила молоток, — тогда все кончено. Перейдем ко второму пункту повестки дня, касающемуся Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса и его действий в качестве Зимнего Солдата. На счету Зимнего Солдата более двадцати пяти убийств, совершенных в конце 1940-х годов. Также он является главным подозреваемым по делу о взрыве в здании ООН в Вене годом ранее. Мы хотели бы вызвать Джеймса Барнса для дачи показаний.</p><p>Баки встал и направился к к помосту, бесстрастный и отстраненный. Питер проследил за взглядом Стива Роджерса, который не сводил с Баки глаз.</p><p>На этот раз выступили другие члены Совета. Одним из них был лысеющий мужчина с запавшим лицом.</p><p>— Учитывая данные, полученные Центральным разведывательным управлением Соединенных Штатов, именно Гельмут Земо был ответственен за взрыв. Зимний Солдат же совершил преступления и убийства не по своей воле, а, скорее, под влиянием ментальной кодировки сознания, совершенной организацией Гидра.</p><p>Тут заговорил другой член Совета:</p><p>— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс будет освобожден от всех обвинений в участии во взрыве в Вене. Однако в то же время мы не можем спустить ему ни одного из его действий в качестве Зимнего Солдата.</p><p>— Мы хотели бы вызвать для дачи показаний короля Ваканды Т’Чаллу и принцессу Шури.</p><p>Шури встала, одетая, как показалось Питеру, в традиционное вакандское платье. Она была словно единственное яркое пятно в этой серой и лишенной всяких красок комнате. Ну, за вычетом его собственного костюма Человека-Паука. Т’Чалла также был одет в длинные королевские одежды, но, в отличие от сестры, пепельно-черные.</p><p>— Джеймс Барнс — беженец, находящийся под защитой Ваканды, — произнес король.</p><p>— А как насчет его статуса до прибытия в Ваканду?</p><p>— По моим наблюдениям, мы успешно удалили всю программы Гидру из его головного мозга, — сказала Шури, — я могу с уверенностью заверить вас, что все, что делал Зимний Солдат, не было подконтрольно Барнсу.</p><p>Члены Совета не выглядели особо убежденными и тут же принялись между собой перешептываться. Питера охватил ужас. Он еще не был уверен насчет Барнса, но не хотел, чтобы этот человек был несправедливо наказан.</p><p>Председатель снова заговорила, и все шепотки моментально смолкли.</p><p>— Мы рассмотрим вопрос о снятии с него ответственности за деятельность в качестве Зимнего Солдата позже. Однако одного поручительства не достаточно. Присутствие Барнса будет необходимо на заседании в Международном суде через неделю.</p><p>Шури выглядела так, словно хотела было ещё поспорить, но Т’Чалла одним лишь взглядом заставил ее замолчать. Баки вернулся на свое место с опущенной головой.</p><p>— Третий пункт повестки дня касается местонахождения Роберта Брюса Беннера и пришельца, более известного, как Тор Одинсон. Оба они считаются членами отряда Мстителей, но не присутствовали при представлении и ратификации Заковианских соглашений. Все попытки связаться с ними также потерпели неудачу. Не желает ли кто-нибудь из членов Совета рассказать об их местонахождении?</p><p>На этот раз рядом с Питером заговорил мистер Старк:</p><p>— Мы пытались связаться с ними обоими. Их местоположение неизвестно.</p><p>— А как насчет их последнего местонахождения?</p><p>— Оба они были с остальными Мстителями в Заковии во время атаки Альтрона.</p><p>— И с тех пор они не выходили на связь?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Мы получили уведомление, что несколько месяцев назад Тор был замечен на Бликер-стрит в Нью-Йорке. Может, вы знаете, что он там делал?</p><p>— Я в принципе не знал, что Тор вернулся.</p><p>Со всех сторон зала за мистером Старком наблюдали настороженные глаза. Госсекретарь Росс бросил на него горящий взгляд. Однако в конце концов председатель смягчилась.</p><p>— Мы обязуем вас немедленно сообщить властям, если они выйдут на связь. Это относится и ко всем здесь присутствующим.</p><p>— Заметано, — небрежно бросил мистер Старк. Питер подавил смешок.</p><p>После этого остальная часть заседания состояла из выяснения мелких деталей событий, имевших место быть в Берлине — подробности потасовки, полный состав и действия участников и все в таком духе. Стива, мистера Старка и Баки не раз вызывали для ответа. Когда пришло время говорить Питеру, он встал и попытался унять дрожащие руки.</p><p>— Человек-Паук, как вы оказались вовлеченным в схватку в аэропорту Лейпциг-Галле в Германии?</p><p>— Мистер Старк увидел меня на YouTube и обратился за помощью. Я не был ранен и не считал это чем-то серьезным.</p><p>В ответ послышались смешки. Несколько членов Совета начали что-то тихонько друг другу нашептывать, но Питер, конечно же, расслышал каждое чертово слово.</p><p>— Он явно не должен был вмешиваться!</p><p>— Для него это была лишь игра!</p><p>— Его личность должна быть рассекречена!</p><p>И да, это были лишь шепотки, но причин для нервотрепки определенно Питеру прибавило.</p><p>Блядь.</p><p>Питер похолодел. Он почувствовал себя так, словно ему дали пощечину, словно он произнес это вслух, хотя было ясно, что никто не услышал.</p><p>И стоя там, даже в своей маске, костюме и всем остальном, он чувствовал себя полностью обнаженным, полностью раздетым и абсолютно, совершенно беспомощным.</p><p>Лишь когда председатель снова ударила молотком, и шепотки смолкли, Питер вновь вернулся к реальности, нервно сжимая и разжимая кулак.</p><p>— Очень хорошо, вы можете сесть, — только и сказала председатель.</p><p>Питер плюхнулся обратно безо всякого изящества, чувствуя на себе буквально все взгляды комнаты. Будь Питер не в маске, он бы просто взял и разревелся на глазах у ООН.</p><p>Всю оставшуюся часть заседания Питер провел как в тумане. Он даже не заметил, что мистер Старк то и дело бросал на него обеспокоенные взгляды. И вдруг все закончилось. Все встали со своих кресел и направились к выходу. Шури подошла к Питеру и легонько ткнула его в плечо. </p><p>— Это было не так уж и плохо, правда?</p><p>Питер заставил себя проглотить ком в горле и с удивлением обнаружил, что в принципе может говорить.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду? Это отстой, ваша королевская милость, — игриво произнес он, — два часа слушать это занудство? Я содрогаюсь от этой мысли.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, — закатила Шури глаза, и Питер почувствовал облегчение. Какое счастье, что она не заметила ничего плохого, — завтра будет еще паршивее. Будь благодарен, что тебе не пришлось присутствовать при первоначальном подписании Соглашений. Вот это был лютый трэш.</p><p>— Буду иметь это в виду, — сказал Питер, когда они выходили из комнаты. Мистер Старк бросил на него встревоженный взгляд, означавший, что позже ему непременно придется пояснить свое странное поведение. Питер подумал, не соврать ли Тони, что он просто нервничал и скучал.</p><p>Но, хвала небесам, пока ему не нужно было снимать маску — слезы подождут до отеля.</p><p>А еще вскоре он наконец-таки встретится со всеми Мстителями.</p><p>Хотя, если быть до конца честным, Черная Вдова пугала Питера до усрачки. Да и разве могло быть иначе? Она была убийцей экстра-класса. И она была из России.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Групповой чат: <b>Задроты</b><p>
  <b>7:20/01:20</b>
</p><p><i><b>Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:</b></i> питер, почему ты молчишь?</p><p><i><b>Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:</b></i> я знаю, что у вас там конференция в самом разгаре, а нам вообще-то завтра на занятия, и у меня куча домашки, так что не молчи!</p><p><i><b>Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:</b></i> я хочу знать, что случилось</p><p><i><b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:</b></i> не могу, прости. КоНфИдЕнЦиАлЬнО</p><p><i><b>Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:</b></i> чушь собачья, Паркер</p><p><i><b>Странная девочка:</b></i> Я как раз собиралась это сказать.</p><p><i><b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:</b></i> хорошо, в основном они просто их помиловали и задали кучу вопросов о зимнем солдате, торе и халке и… все.</p><p><i><b>Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:</b></i> и ты не планируешь забабахать об этом твит?</p><p><i><b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:</b></i> ну, я сделал сэлфи с мистером старком, так что мЭйБи</p><p><i><b>Странная девочка:</b></i> Питер, пожалуйста, ничего не испорти! ООН — охрененно тонкий лед.</p><p><i><b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:</b></i> да с чего я должен портить? иди ты!</p><p><i><b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:</b></i> повеселитесь в школе, неудачники: D</p><p><i><b>Странная девочка:</b></i> Пошел ты нахуй.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Питер отдыхал в гостиной их отеля (они прикрыли все жалюзи, просто на случай, если кто-то захочет поразвлекаться с дроном и выяснить личность Человека-Паука) с Шури, которая пыталась объяснить ему что-то там про червоточины и попытки скопировать технологию Радужного моста, и вдруг прямо сквозь стену <i>просочился</i> Вижен.<p>Питер чуть не завопил.</p><p>— БОЖЕ МОЙ! — вот, что у него вышло.</p><p>Вижен обернулся и оглядел их обоих.</p><p>— Мои извинения. Мистер Роджерс упоминал, что мне не стоит проходить сквозь стены, — Вижен кивнул головой в их сторону, — принцесса Шури. И… Питер, верно?</p><p>— О боже мой! Да, здрасте, я Питер! Мы… мы встречались сегодня утром, в аэропорту.</p><p>— Да. Ты Человек-Паук, — Вижен подплыл к дивану и уселся. Что-то мелькнуло в желтоватом Камне на его лбу, и его плащ сменился обычной современной одеждой.</p><p>— Вау, — Питер понял, что внаглую таращится, и отвел глаза, — да, это я. Простите, мистер Вижен, но… как вы это сделали? Создали материю из ничего? Это невозможно!</p><p>Сидящая рядом Шури фыркнула. Питер не удостоил ее и взглядом.</p><p>— Я тоже так думаю, — красный андроид огляделся, — это исходит от камня и, отчасти, от меня самого.</p><p>Тут заговорила Шури, и Питер, обернувшись, увидел, что она хмурится.</p><p>— А вы смогли бы выжить без него?</p><p>Вижен задумался:</p><p>— Этого я не знаю.</p><p>— Я думаю, камень связан с цепочкой нейронов. Может, удастся его извлечь, — Шури помолчала, — не то чтобы вам это было нужно, но я заинтригована.</p><p>— Разумеется, принцесса. Я был бы рад, как вы сейчас говорите, «хайпануть» на этой теме.</p><p>Шури заливисто засмеялась, а Питер не мог отвести глаз от камня, будто мог разглядеть сквозь него мозг Вижена и понять, как он работает.</p><p>Их разговор был прерван появлением мисс Поттс.</p><p>— Т’Чалла сейчас приведет остальных. Я подумала, что лучше не посылать за ними Тони, — она одарила Питера улыбкой, — ты что, допрашивал Вижена?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Допрашивал, — перебила его Шури.</p><p>— Не больше, чем ты! — возмутился Питер.</p><p>А затем открылась входная дверь, и в нее вошли все Мстители во главе с Т’Чаллой. Питеру наполовину хотелось вскочить и поприветствовать их, а наполовину — прикрыть лицо.</p><p>— Братец! — саркастически воскликнула Шури, — мы уже начали сомневаться, соблаговолишь ли ты вернуться.</p><p>Т’Чалла прищурился и слегка шлепнул ее по локтю. Мистер Старк в сопровождении Роуди также вошел в комнату и легонько положил руку на плечо Питера, когда остальные Мстители приблизились, но Питер почувствовал его беспокойство, особенно когда показался Стив Роджерс.</p><p>Питер уже открыл было рот, чтобы представиться, но мистер Старк его опередил.</p><p>— Прежде всего, я хотел бы поздравить всех вас с вашим помилованием! Вы, несомненно, это заслужили, доблестно ныкаясь от правительства, — Питер не упустил предостерегающего взгляда, который Роуди тут же бросил на мистера Старка, но, видимо, Тони предпочел его проигнорировать, — как бы то ни было, теперь, когда с этим покончено и вы вторглись в этот гостиничный номер, я хочу познакомить вас с Питером, — он нервно похлопал Питера по спине. Питер физически ощутил, как беспокойство волнами исходит от мистера Старка.</p><p>— Эм, здрасте. Я…</p><p>— Ты Питер, — к его удивлению, первым заговорил не кто иной, как Соколиный глаз. Хотя, без его колчана, лука или крутой одежды он был просто довольно мускулистым чуваком. Клинт подошел к нему и протянул руку, — ты тот самый паутинник, верно?</p><p>— Хм, — и хотя он знал, что весь смысл этой встречи — познакомить Мстителей с альтер-эго Человека-Паука, Питер обнаружил, что ищет одобрения мистера Старка, — да, это я, мистер… ээ… Соколиный глаз. Вы Мститель! Это… здорово, — он пожал ему руку, и по какой-то причине именно тогда до него дошло, что происходит на самом деле. Он общается с Мстителями. Он <i>сам </i>Мститель.</p><p>Срань господня. Как он до этого докатился?</p><p>Должно быть, видок у Питера был весьма ошеломленный, потому что Соколиный глаз засмеялся.</p><p>— Можешь звать меня Клинтом, малыш. И учитывая, что ты кучу времени тусовался со Старком, я не первый Мститель в твоей жизни.</p><p>Кто-то еще кашлянул, и Питер очнулся от своих мыслей, когда понял, что это был не кто иной, как сам Капитан Америка. Но вместо него заговорила Черная Вдова, со скрещенными руками и короткими светлыми волосами, что делало ее еще более крутой.</p><p>(И очень страшной).</p><p>— Тони, он же ребенок!</p><p>Все удивление Питера при встрече со Мстителями полностью как ветром сдуло. Это было несправедливо. И черт возьми, как же Питера достало, что его постоянно называли ребенком! Он был молод, и у него были сверхспособности, но это не ставило его на категорию ниже!</p><p>— Ну вот, началось, — вздохнул Роуди.</p><p>Однако мистер Старк, похоже, был не в настроении драться на смерть.</p><p>— Романофф, сейчас мы не будем это обсуждать, так что будь добра, заткнись.</p><p>К удивлению Питера, шпионка больше ничего не сказала.</p><p>— Питер… Паркер? — протянула Алая Ведьма, чуть менее напряженная, чем на заседании ООН. Она склонила голову набок, и Питер снова подумал о том, что ей едва исполнилось двадцать! — я думала, Питер Паркер встречается с Человеком-Пауком.</p><p>Лицо Питера налилось краской так быстро, что он чудом не грохнулся в обморок. Это была одна из тех вещей, которую он особенно не хотел сейчас обсуждать. Питер уставился на свои изодранные и более чем изношенные ботинки и вдруг почувствовал, как его захлестнула волна стыда. Было ли это из-за обуви или из-за упоминания о его «отношениях», он не мог сказать наверняка.</p><p>— Оказывается, это идеальное алиби, — спасла его мисс Поттс, и Питер ощутил волну благодарности, — по крайней мере, теперь никто не считает Питера Человеком-Пауком, когда все думают, что они пара.</p><p>Шури фыркнула, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Питер поднял глаза и пристально на неё посмотрел. Она достала свой телефон и что-то напечатала, едва сдерживая смех, так что, скорее всего, в групповой чат.</p><p>— Откуда ты это узнала, Ванда? — поинтересовался Сокол.</p><p>— В Интернете только это и обсуждают. Да и Вижен упоминал.</p><p>А затем Ванда покраснела и замолчала.</p><p>На секунду Питер застыл на месте, опасаясь, что Мстители не одобрят его реальную или фейковую ориентацию. А затем парень, в котором Питер узнал Человека-Муравья, шагнул вперед и протянул ему руку.</p><p>— Хей, приятно познакомиться! Я Скотт Лэнг.</p><p>— Это вы тот большой парень?</p><p>Скотт улыбнулся и пожал плечами.</p><p>— И очень маленький. А ты — фанат Империи, которая наносит ответный удар?</p><p>Страх как рукой сняло. Этот Скотт был весьма милым парнем.</p><p>— Сожалею об этом. Я Питер, Человек-Паук.</p><p>— Слушай, раз уж я Человек-Муравей, мы могли бы быть приятелями-жуками.</p><p>Питер рассмеялся:</p><p>— Не хочу это вам говорить, но пауки — не жуки.</p><p>Глаза Скотта смешно расширились. У Питера было такое чувство, что с этим парнем будет очень весело тусоваться.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Он прав, — встряла Черная Вдова, все еще со сложенными на груди руками, но уже с намеком на кривоватую усмешку, — они…</p><p>—…арахниды, — закончил за нее Питер, улыбнувшись в ответ.</p><p>— Прости, что назвала тебя ребенком, Питер, — лицо Наташи чуть смягчилось, и Питер почувствовал себя странно, — ты, должно быть, чертовски храбр и умен, раз стал Человеком-Пауком, — она протянула руку, — я…</p><p>— Черная Вдова. Не могу поверить, что действительно с вами говорю!</p><p>— Зови меня Нат. Будем приятелями-паучками?</p><p>— Эй! — пожаловался Скотт.</p><p>— Правда? То есть, конечно!</p><p>Питер повернулся к мистеру Старку, не зная, чего от него ожидать. Однако на лице его играла усмешка.</p><p>Остальные представления были быстрыми. Питеру казалось, что Сэм, парень в костюме Сокола, никогда не перестанет над ним смеяться. Стоило припахать ЭмДжей научить его огрызаться в ответ.</p><p>Алая Ведьма, которую, как узнал Питер, на самом деле звали Вандой, казалась малость замкнутой, хотя тот факт, что Питер был моложе ее, определенно помог ей несколько раскрыться.</p><p>— Прости, что упомянула твиттер. Сколько тебе лет? — ее голос был слегка окрашен акцентом, который Питер идентифицировать не мог. Звучало малость по-русски.</p><p>Он тихо ответил:</p><p>— Мне пятнадцать, — Ванда, к счастью, никак это не прокомментировала, — эм, не хочу показаться грубым, но… откуда твой акцент?</p><p>— О, я из Заковии, — Ванда не стала вдаваться в подробности, и Питер не стал настаивать. У него было такое чувство, что ни к чему хорошему это привести не могло. А затем Ванда вернулась к Вижену.</p><p>Следующей Мстителям представилась Шури, с хохотом остановившая попытки отвесить ей поклон. Шури явно чувствовала себя в этой компании куда менее неловко, нежели Питер. Ну почему возле Мстителей он терял все свое хладнокровие?</p><p>А затем Питер наконец встретил Стива Роджерса. Тот держался позади, несколько неуверенный, стоит ли ему подходить ближе. Он неотрывно наблюдал за мистером Старком (который, как заметил Питер, до сих пор полностью избегал смотреть на Капитана Америку).</p><p>Поэтому, пытаясь перенять беспечную уверенность Шури, Питер подошел к Кэпу сам, чувствуя, что на себе взгляд мистера Старка, но благодарный, что тот не последовал за ним.</p><p>— Ваш щит вообще не подчиняется законам физики.</p><p>Роджерс на мгновение остолбенел, и в глубине души Питер гордился тем, что застал Капитана Америку (Капитана Америку!!!) врасплох.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Питер. Рад с тобой познакомиться.</p><p>Часть Питера вопила от щенячьего восторга: «Это Капитан Америка! В детстве у тебя вся спальня была обклеена его постерами! Дядя Бен столько о нем рассказывал! Это правда он!!!1!</p><p>Но... Господи, этот парень ранил мистера Старка. Серьезно ранил.</p><p>Вслух Питер ответил:</p><p>— Вау! Мне тоже, сэр!</p><p>Капитан мягко улыбнулся:</p><p>— Ты можешь называть меня Стивом, малыш.</p><p>— Простите, что стащил ваш щит.</p><p>Стив рассмеялся:</p><p>— Все это было в прошлом, Куинс.</p><p>— Кстати об этом, — раздался позади них голос. Питер резко обернулся и увидел мистера Старка. Чутье моментально засекло тот же самый страх, что и раньше, в конференц-зале, — не оставишь нас, Пит?</p><p>— Конечно, мистер Старк, — Питер вернулся к Шури, и как бы сильно он не хотел оставлять мистера Старка наедине со Стивом, пришлось подчиниться.</p><p>— Поздравляю с миллионом, — бросила она, не отрываясь от телефона.</p><p>Питер плюхнулся возле нее на диван.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Шури изогнула бровь и усмехнулась.</p><p>— Проверь свои сообщения, сломанный белый мальчик.</p><p>Групповой чат: <b>Задроты</b></p><p>
  <b>7:44/1:44</b>
</p><p><i><b>Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:</b></i> [ПитерСмущаетсяПередМстителями.JPG]</p><p><i><b>Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:</b></i> наконец-то сломанный белый мальчик встретил Мстителей.</p><p><i><b>Странная девочка:</b></i> Почему это выглядит так кринжово?</p><p><i><b>Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:</b></i> они упомянули SpideyParker.</p><p><i><b>Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:</b></i> О ГОСПОДИ! все мстители в одной комнате!</p><p><i><b>Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:</b></i> питер</p><p><i><b>Странная девочка:</b></i> Кроме того, Твиттер Паучка набрал миллион.</p><p><i><b>Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:</b></i>: святое дерьмо оаоаоаоаоа</p><p><i><b>Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:</b></i> [ПитерГоворитСоСтивом.JPG]</p><p><i><b>Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:</b></i> это</p><p><i><b>Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:</b></i> это</p><p><i><b>Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:</b></i> каПИТАН АМЕРИКА???</p><p><i><b>Странная девочка:</b></i> Нед?</p><p><i><b>Странная девочка:</b></i> Да, подтверждаю. Он в обмороке.</p><p><i><b>Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:</b></i> 🤣</p><p><i><b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:</b></i> шури, я имею в виду, твоё святейшество, будь добра, захлопнись. </p><p><i><b>Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:</b></i> Я не сделала ничего плохого. </p><p><i><b>Странная девочка:</b></i> Питер, проверь уже (я это подчеркну) ТВИТТЕР!</p><p><i><b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:</b></i> @Шури, меня атаковали, на помощь</p><p><i><b>Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:</b></i> он в курсе, как работают сообщения?</p><p><i><b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:</b></i> дВОйнАя АтАКа</p><p><b>Человек-Паук ✓</b> @SpiderManOfficial<br/>Просто ваш дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук:)<br/>44 твита 103 читаемых 1.1M читателей</p><p><b>Человек-Паук ✓ </b>@SpiderManOfficial<br/>Спасибо всем вам! Не могу поверить, что набрал уже миллион! Пит сейчас не онлайн, но передает вам горячие благодарности! #SpideyParker</p><p><b>Человек-Паук ✓</b> @SpiderManOfficial<br/>Первый день в Женеве был великолепен! Добуду вам еще фоток, как только смогу подбить остальных Мстителей сделать селфи! [СелфиСоСтарком.JPG]</p><p><i><b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:</b></i> довольны? мы оба сказали спасибо.</p><p><i><b>Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:</b></i> ЛОЛ! Питер «Мы оба» Паркер🤣</p><p><i><b>Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:</b></i> я вернулся</p><p><i><b>Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:</b></i> какие они, мстители? чувак, я не могу поверить, что ты на самом деле встретил их всех!</p><p><i><b>Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:</b></i> мне нужны детюли</p><p><i><b>Странная девочка:</b></i> Никогда больше не произноси это слово, а не то получишь.</p><p><i><b>Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:</b></i>…</p><p><i><b>Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:</b></i> ДЕТЮЛИ</p><p><i><b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:</b></i> ДЕТЮЛИ</p><p><i><b>Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:</b></i> как ты дружишь с этими дебилами?</p><p><i><b>Странная девочка:</b></i> Фантастический вопрос, на который у меня нет ответа.</p><p><i><b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:</b></i> ну ладно, черная вдова: малость пугающая, но она сказала, что мы можем быть приятелями-паучками. человек-муравей хотел быть приятелями-жуками, но пауки — арахниды. думаю, я разбил ему сердце.</p><p><i><b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:</b></i> сокол надо мной смеется. эмджей, свет очей моих, научи огрызаться, плиз. ванда клевая, а соколиный глаз был ко мне очень добр.</p><p><i><b>Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:</b></i> Ванда подняла тему SpideyParker, и наш Паучок едва в штаны не наложил.</p><p><i><b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:</b></i> эй, у меня были на то причины!</p><p><i><b>Странная девочка:</b></i> Хм. Теперь у меня есть парочка вопросов.</p><p><i><b>Странная девочка:</b></i> В чем дело, Питер? Но я сомневаюсь, что кто-то из Мстителей гомофоб, верно?</p><p><i><b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:</b></i> нет.</p><p><i><b>Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:</b></i> а КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА?</p><p><i><b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:</b></i> он сказал, что я могу звать его стивом</p><p><i><b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:</b></i> а еще они с мистером старком щас разговаривают</p><p><i><b>Странная девочка:</b></i> Хм.</p><p><i><b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:</b></i> не преследуй меня этим ХМММММ</p><p><i><b>Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:</b></i> питер, ты встретил капитана америку. КАПИТАНА АМЕРИКУ. И все, что ты хочешь мне сказать, что можешь называть его Стивом??!!</p><p><i><b>Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:</b></i> потрясающе!!!</p><p><i><b>Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:</b></i> о боже, твиттер просто взорвался</p><p><i><b>Странная девочка:</b></i> Наверно.</p><p>Текстовое сообщение от: <b>ЭмДжей</b></p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Есть ли среди Мстителей гомофобы?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> нет, я ведь тебе уже сказал.</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Меня это не убедило. Тут что-то не чисто.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> ничего такого, эмджей!</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> У меня недобрые предчувствия.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> великая сила нашептала?</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Нет, придурок. Хорошая попытка сменить тему.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> учитывая, что я знаю, что ты не сдашься…</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> я не хочу сейчас об этом говорить</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Расскажешь, когда будешь готов.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> ты чудесный друг</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Я тоже тебя люблю. А теперь возвращайся к Мстителям.</p><p>Шури снова встала и заговорила с Баки, а рядом с Питером вдруг неожиданно оказалась Чёрная Вдова.</p><p>— Проблемы с девушками? — поинтересовалась Наташа, приподняв бровь. Питер все еще не мог смириться с тем, что ее волосы не были обычного рыжего цвета.</p><p>— Мм, вообще-то нет. ЭмДжей — одна из моих лучших друзей.</p><p>Наташа больше не настаивала.</p><p>— Не каждый ребенок, укушенный радиоактивным пауком, захочет использовать свои способности во благо.</p><p>— Спасибо, — и на секунду Питер подумал, не рассказать ли ей о дяде Бене. Пока она была чертовски мила, но, помнится, в том бою сражалась на стороне беглецов. Короче, Питер просто не знал, заслуживала ли эта дамочка доверия. </p><p>Нат, кажется, это понимала.</p><p>— Старк сказал, ты недурно разбираешься в технике.</p><p>А вот это можно было обсудить.</p><p>— Ну, не совсем так. Я придумал идею для веб-шутеров, но он их здорово отапргрейдил.</p><p>— А ты знаешь, что паутина — одно из единственных веществ, встречающихся в природе, которое ученые пытаются воспроизвести на протяжении десятилетий? Однако никому это не удалось.</p><p>— Откуда вы знаете?</p><p>— У меня было достаточно любопытных заданий. А Черная Вдова должна знать о пауках все, верно?</p><p>(Честно говоря, Наташа соврала. Она давным-давно рассекретила личность Питера и выяснила поле его деятельность еще до личной встречи. Но Питеру об этом знать не было нужды).</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><b>THE NEW YORK TIMES</b><p>
  <i>Местный супергерой и линчеватель Человек-Паук принимает участие в сессии ООН в Женеве, которая созвана с целью помилования беглых Мстителей.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>На прошлой неделе мы получили известия о том, что беглые Мстители будут помилованы на Чрезвычайной сессии ООН. Все герои, так или иначе вовлеченные в прошлогоднюю битву в аэропорту Лейпциг-Галле в Берлине были вызваны на конференцию. Одним из них был наш дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук, число подписчиков в Твитетре которого недавно перевалило за отметку миллион. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Подробности боя в Лейпциге-Галле, состоявшегося в мае прошлого года, были обнародованы лишь несколько недель назад. Источники из аэропорта утверждают, что в потасовке приняли участие Железный Человек (миллиардер Энтони Старк), Капитан Америка, Черная Вдова, полковник ВВС Джеймс Роудс (Воитель), Человек-Паук, Черная Пантера, Алая Ведьма (ставшая катализатором Заковианских Соглашений), Соколиный глаз, Человек-Муравей, Вижен и Зимний Солдат, который до недавнего времени считался ответственным за подрыв здания ООН в Вене. Халк и Тор в битве замечены не были.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>По данным ООН, сессия будет включать в себя помилование беглецов и внесение поправок в Заковианские Соглашения. Пока неясно, будет ли в эти выходные раскрыта личность Человека-Паука, но, с учётом особого пунута предыдущих Соглашений, касающегося требования, чтобы все личности Мстителей были известны общественности, вероятность того, что мы узнаем, кто находится в красно-синем костюме, крайне высока.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ранним утром Человек-Паук был замечен с Тони Старком и полковником Роудсом по пути во Дворец Наций, где располагается женевское отделение ООН.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Оставайтесь с нами и хороших выходных!</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>31 марта 2017 года</b>
</p><p>— Прости меня миллион раз, Тони. Причина, по которой мы обратились к Россу с просьбой внести поправки в Соглашения и помиловать нас, заключалась в том, что я не хотел раскалывать семью.</p><p>— Но ты уже это сделал, — резко оборвал его Тони, — ты расколол семью, Кэп, и заставил нас страдать. А теперь ты втянул во все это дерьмо Питера, и этого я тебе не прощу.</p><p>— Я втянул Питера в эту историю? А кто решил притащить на наши разборки малолетку?!</p><p>Тони замер. Он знал совершенно точно — Питер был вовлечен в этот беспорядок из-за него, и ненавидел себя за это всеми фибрами души. Но данное обстоятельство вовсе не означало, что Тони позволил бы Капитану гребаной Америке использовать это как аргумент против себя.</p><p>— А кто, черт возьми, вообще решил затеять этот спор, Роджерс? Ты же знаешь, что это был не я! Предыдущие Соглашения были полное дерьмо, признаю, но это не значит, что они стоили того, чтобы встать на путь вооружённой борьбы с правительством! — Стив открыл было рот, но Тони не дал ему и шанса, — нет, не начинай. Я еще не закончил. Барнс был лишь очередной пешкой в грандиозном плане Земо. И он сработал. «Империя рушится изнутри», или что ещё он там болтал, верно? Вот так он и уничтожил Мстителей. Но ты, ты! Решил придать ситуации статус полнейшего беззакония задолго до того, как это произошло! Так что не вешай мне лапшу на уши насчет того, что не хочешь разваливать семью, потому что ты уже это сделал.</p><p>Тони опустился на стоящий рядом квадратный пуфик и уронил голову на руки. Уже спокойнее продолжил:</p><p>— Мы могли обсудить этот вопрос в ООН еще тогда. Убедить их заключить более справедливые Соглашения. А сейчас нам остаётся лишь дождаться, чего же такого день грядущий нам готовит. Но мы могли всего этого избежать, если бы не «Я Капитан Америка, и я ненавижу, когда меня контролируют»!</p><p>— Тони, я…</p><p>— Разве ты не видишь, что нас <i>нужно</i> контролировать? Подавлять? Мы чертовски опасные люди, Кэп.</p><p>Стив опустился на соседний пуфик и вздохнул.</p><p>— Я знаю, что это так. Ты прав, Тони. Но я просто ненавижу саму мысль о том, что правительство будет держать нас на привязи.</p><p>Тони покачал головой, отказываясь поднять глаза.</p><p>— Мы убили столько невинных людей. <i>Я</i> убил стольких невинных людей, — образ того мальчика, Чарли, снова всплыл у Тони в голове. Его лицо он теперь знал почти так же хорошо, как и лицо Питера.</p><p>— Но в то же время ты и спас весь Нью-Йорк. Ты остановил Мандарина, обезвредил Альтрона!</p><p>— Я, блять, <i>создал</i> Альтрона. Тот факт, что я остановил всё это дерьмо, не отменяет того обстоятельства, что там были жертвы, которых не должно было быть в принципе, — Тони не отрывал глаз от пола, не поднимая их на Стива.</p><p>Стив глубоко вздохнул через нос.</p><p>— Тони, я тоже убил немало людей, ещё в сороковые. Поступая правильно, мы не всегда можем стопроцентно отсортировать плохих парней от хороших.</p><p>— Но в том-то и дело, Кэп. Люди не делятся на плохих и хороших.</p><p><i>«Кроме Питера»,</i> — прошептал тихий голосок в глубине его сознания.</p><p>Стив на мгновение замолчал, задумавшись.</p><p>— И что же? Уберешь железный костюм в дальний ящик?</p><p>Тони вспомнил все случаи, когда Пеппер пыталась заставить его выйти в супергеройскую отставку. После Мандарина, когда он ещё взорвал все свои костюмы. На короткий миг он и правда подумывал о том, чтобы никогда не надевать их вновь. Однако Тони уже знал ответ на этот вопрос.</p><p>— У меня нет выбора, — он сделал долгую паузу, — но мы должны быть регулируемы. Даже если они натянут на нас поводок, Фьюри найдет способ нас вытащить.</p><p>— Кстати, а завтра он там будет?</p><p>— Конечно, он отвечал за инициативу Мстителей еще во времена ЩИТа. Теперь он, в основном, не высовывается и на пару с верными агентами пытается уничтожить остатки Гидры. Я не сомневаюсь, что он попытается тебя завербовать, едва только ты вернешься в Штаты.</p><p>— Мне это не нравится, — заявил Стив, скрестив руки на груди, — ты же знаешь, что мне это не нравится, Тони. Но я больше не буду с этим бороться. Только не сейчас, когда… — он оборвал себя на полуслове.</p><p>— Когда Баки почти что оправдали. Я знаю, — Тони глубоко вздохнул, — я никогда не забуду, что именно сделал Зимний Солдат. Но он уже не тот, кем он был, и, я так понимаю, никогда им и не был. Не контролировал ситуацию, — голос Тони стал жестче, — но он убил мою мать, Роджерс.</p><p>— Это был не он!</p><p>— Я знаю! — Тони хотелось выть от отчаяния. Хотелось съездить Стиву по его холеной физиономии, но… — я знаю. Однако не жди, что мы с Барнсом вдруг станем закадычными приятелями.</p><p>— Я и не жду.</p><p>Последовало долгое молчание.</p><p>— Мне действительно очень жаль, Тони. Я…</p><p>Тони поднялся с пуфика и оставил Стива в комнате одного.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><b>Человек-Паук ✓</b> @SpiderManOfficial<br/>Просто ваш дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук:)<br/>44 твитов 103 читаемых 1,3 млн читателей<p><b>Человек-Паук ✓ </b>@SpiderManOfficial<br/>Спасибо всем вам! Не могу поверить, что набрал уже миллион! Пит сейчас не онлайн, но передает вам горячие благодарности! #SpideyParker</p><p><b>Человек-Паук ✓</b> @SpiderManOfficial<br/>Первый день в Женеве был великолепен! Добуду вам еще фоток, как только смогу подбить остальных Мстителей сделать селфи! [СелфиСоСтарком.JPG]</p><p><b>Первый фан Спайди</b> @SpideysNo1Fan<br/>НАМ НУЖНО БОЛЬШЕ ФОТОК! ПОЖАЛУЙСТААААА &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p><b>Питер Паркер</b> @ilovepeterparker<br/>@SpiderManOfficial @peterwithab боже, дааа #Иконы #SpideyParker</p><p><b>Фан Мстителей</b> @ILoveBlackWidowwe<br/>@SpiderManOfficial я не могу поверить, что ты настоящий Мститель! святое дерьмо!!!</p><p><b>Фан Мстителей</b> @ILoveBlackWidowwe @torreofpizza<br/>@SpiderManOfficial Мой мальчик — Мститель! #ЧеловекПаукМститель</p><p><b>София Долан</b> @dolandolan<br/>@SpiderManOfficial фотки команды, плиииз! #ЧеловекПаукМститель</p><p><b>Харли Кинер @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage</b><br/>@TonyStark да ладно, чувак, когда ты уже позволишь мне встретиться со @SpiderManOfficial???</p><p><b>Bryce</b> @bryce_william_III<br/>@SpiderManOfficial Паучок заслужил всех своих подписчиков. Ребята, давайте сделаем его самым популярным челом в Twitter! #Паучок #ЧеловекПаук #ЧеловекПаукМститель</p><p><b>Иззи </b>@endless_diamond_sky_<br/>@SpiderManOfficial ууууу, я так тобой горжусь!!! #Паучок #Человек-Паук #МиллионПодписчиков</p><p>
  <b>Смотреть еще 8003 ответа &gt;</b>
</p><p><b>Человек-Паук ✓</b> @SpiderManOfficial<br/>[СелфиСоМстителями.jpg] видите? Я обещал больше хороших фотографий. Спасибо @TonyStark за то, что познакомил меня с Мстителями! А теперь… займемся поправками в кое-какие Соглашения))</p><p>
  <b>Смотреть еще 10 020 ответов &gt;</b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><b>1 апреля 2017 года</b><p>По какой-то неведомой причине Питер полагал, что второй день конференции будет легче. Не тут-то было.</p><p>Если вчера они застряли в Совбезе ООН, который состоял всего-то из пятнадцати или около того человек, сегодня они встречались с целой Генеральной Ассамблеей. Если проще, то в комнате, где не должно быть так много людей, было их дохера. ЭмДжей сказала ему вчера вечером, что в Генеральной Ассамблее 193 члена, и Питер чувствовал себя, как в муравейнике. Он отключил Карен (хотя в задней части комнаты находились репортеры и журналисты, так что осторожность была не лишней) и был надежно спрятан за маской, но не мог не думать о том, как мало усилий потребуется, чтобы протянуть руку и сделать тайну его личности достоянием мировой общественности. После вчерашнего Питер уже всякого ожидал от членов Генеральной Ассамблеи ООН.</p><p>Тем не менее, бегло осмотрев комнату и обнаружив, что никто из присутствующих здесь не напоминал вчерашних лысеющих зануд, Питер вздохнул с облегчением.</p><p>Мистер Старк вел себя гораздо спокойнее, чем днем ранее. Пока Мстители знакомились с Питером и Шури, они со Стивом явно многое обсудили, и причин для паники не намечалось. Во всяком случае, мистер Старк ничего такого не упоминал. Возможно, собирался сказать Питеру позже или не говорить вовсе (ну, он же <i>ребенок</i>).</p><p>Конференция началась не так, как вчера. На этот раз все Мстители сидели вместе, бок о бок, а не порознь, как в тот раз. По бокам от Питера сидели король Т’Чалла, одетый в изящно вышитую черную тунику, и мистер Старк, как всегда, в своем сшитом на заказ костюме.</p><p>Питер, благодарный судьбе за то, что глаза и уши маски никоим образом не снижали уровень работы органов его чувств, оглядел комнату со всей возможной внимательностью. Собрание еще не началось, и потому все вокруг переговаривались и шуршали документами.</p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь, малыш? — поинтересовался мистер Старк.</p><p>— Полный порядок. Сегодня здесь гораздо больше людей. Я и не думал, что их будет так много.</p><p>Мистер Старк коротко хохотнул:</p><p>— Есть такое. Но, по словам Пеп, сегодняшнее заседание открытое, так что будет наплыв прессы. И не то чтобы я от этого в восторге, — Тони указал себе за спину, где Питер уже видел журналистов, но теперь там оказалась огромная толпа людей, пытающихся с боем прорваться через заслон охранников.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, что здесь делают все эти люди?</p><p>Он оглянулся на входную дверь.</p><p>— Похоже, публику вот-вот попросят за дверь.</p><p>И так оно и вышло. Через несколько минут кто-то заговорил в микрофон:</p><p>— Дамы и господа, заседание Генеральной Ассамблеи ООН переполнено и больше не открыто для широкой публики. По соображениям безопасности мы просим любого человека, не связанного непосредственно с данным заседанием, покинуть здание.</p><p>Питер повернулся к мистеру Старку и попытался изобразить сквозь маску смущение.</p><p>— Похоже, у тебя тут целая куча поклонников, Паучок, — Тони показал Питеру экран своего телефона, на котором была размещена новостная статья, опубликованная всего несколько минут назад. «Поклонники Человека-Паука и Мстителей штурмуют Дворец Наций в Женеве, чтобы пробраться на открытое заседание Генеральной Ассамблеи ООН»</p><p>Питер опустился на свое место, надеясь испариться на месте, а мистер Старк рассмеялся.</p><p>— Слава — она такая. Ты привыкнешь к этому, малыш.</p><p>Питер вытащил свой телефон и напечатал твит так быстро, как только мог.</p><p><b>Человек-Паук ✓</b> @SpiderManOfficial<br/>Эй, #ФаныПаучка! Я постараюсь сегодня наделать для вас фоток, и, к тому же, это событие будут освещать многие новостные источники, так что можете расходиться)) #ДворецНаций</p><p>Мистер Старк глянул ему через плечо и снова усмехнулся.</p><p>— Знаешь, ты уже неплохо разбираешься во всех этих делах. Очень профессионально. Я уверен, Пеппер бы одобрила.</p><p>Питер с улыбкой закатил глаза, отправил твит и выключил телефон.</p><p>Только через пятнадцать минут (к этому времени конференция уже была отложена почти на полчаса) кто-то, кого Питер принял за председателя, встал и привлек всеобщее внимание. В зале мгновенно воцарилась тишина.</p><p>В отличие от вчерашнего дня, этот председатель не тратил время на вступление.</p><p>— Приносим свои извинения за задержку. У нас возникли некоторые сложности с большим количеством прессы и широкой общественности, стремящихся попасть внутрь. Тем не менее, давайте начнем. Сегодняшнее заседание проходит в рамках 71-й сессии Генеральной Ассамблеи ООН и касается действий отряда Мстителей в соответствии с Заковианскими Соглашениями.</p><p>— Вчера беглые Мстители были помилованы за любые преступления, совершенные после ратификации членами Совета Безопасности ООН первоначальных Заковианских Соглашений. Они получат уведомления о прекращении в их адрес уголовных дел в индивидуальном порядке, однако будут обязаны явиться в Международный суд в Гааге седьмого апреля 2017-го года для рассмотрения их деятельности до ратификации вышеупомянутых Соглашений. Главная цель и пункт сегодняшней повестки дня Генеральной Ассамблеи — рассмотреть и внести поправки в Заковианские Соглашения, чтобы они соответствовали конечным целям всего существования инициативы Мстителей. Этим, в основном, будет заниматься Первый комитет, который рассмотрит поправки с точки зрения международной безопасности и представит доклад по этому вопросу пленарному заседанию до общей ратификации, а также Шестой комитет, которому поручено внести поправки в Соглашения вместе с лицами, обозначенными как Мстители. Если какой-либо из шести других главных комитетов Генеральной Ассамблеи будет призван для обсуждения документов, это произойдет позднее.</p><p>— Первоначальные Заковианские Соглашения были ратифицированы двадцатого апреля 2016-го года, — председатель взял большую стопку бумаг с круглой эмблемой, — по всему залу разложено несколько экземпляров для ознакомления членами Генеральной Ассамблеи и Мстителями, — он ударил молотком по своему столу, — прежде чем мы начнем обсуждать поправки к Соглашениям, я хотел бы предоставить слово всем членам отряда Мстителей.</p><p>Мистер Старк почти моментально вскинул руку. Питеру показалось, что поднимать руки, будто они были в школе, было смешно и нелепо.</p><p>— Мистер Энтони Старк, вам слово.</p><p>Тони встал и подошел к нижнему подиуму. Все присутствующие с почти что осязаемым напряжением следили за ним взглядом.</p><p>— Как многие из вас знают, я был сторонником Соглашений с самого начала. Многие члены команды Мстителей, в том числе и я, нанесли окружающим серьезный ущерб в ходе боев против существ, которые угрожали жизни каждого на Земле, — он сделал паузу, — тем не менее, я хотел бы подчеркнуть, что без Мстителей, имеющих такую же свободу действий, как и раньше, жертвы исчислялись бы миллионами. Битва за Нью-Йорк является известным тому примером — если бы не действия Мстителей, под угрозой было бы существование целого острова Манхэттен.</p><p>Кто-то его прервал:</p><p>— Если бы Мстители подчинялись Соглашениям во время битвы за Нью-Йорк, я сомневаюсь, что ООН не позволила бы им сражаться, мистер Старк.</p><p>— Мы не можем знать наверняка. Однако теперь, как я уже заметил ранее, я на стороне Соглашений. Мстителям нельзя развязывать руки, потому что мы представляем серьезную угрозу для окружающих нас людей. Однако нынешние договоренности слишком сильно ограничивают нас в ситуациях, которые происходят быстро и требуют моментального реагирования. Порой у нас просто не будет времени ждать, пока ООН соберется и решит, есть ли смысл впутывать в дело Мстителей. Не обижайтесь, но ООН чертовски неповоротливая штука, а даты заседаний, насколько мне известно, назначаются минимум за две недели.</p><p>В комнате послышались шепотки.</p><p>— Основанная цель Соглашений, в первую очередь, заключалась в том, чтобы положить конец инициативе Мстителей как частной, неподконтрольной правительству организации. Я не предлагаю нам стать независимыми — ЩИТ уже давно в прошлом — но контроль за нашими действиями не должен стать камнем преткновения в ситуациях, когда ждать просто нельзя. Мы можем иметь надзор как со стороны ООН, так и со стороны правительства США, но не более.</p><p>— А как насчет всего причинённого вами ущерба? — выкрикнул кто-то.</p><p>Но мистер Старк уже возвращался на свое место. Питер уловил едва заметный кивок Стива, но Тони его проигнорировал.</p><p>— Благодарю вас, мистер Старк, — снова начал председатель, заставив зал замолчать, — тем не менее, одна из самых больших проблем Генеральной Ассамблеи с Соглашениями и самими Мстителями — это присутствие в вашей команде несовершеннолетнего.</p><p>Лицо Питера мгновенно вспыхнуло.</p><p>— Судя по информации, распространенной в социальных сетях, Человек-Паук моложе восемнадцати, не так ли? — продолжал председатель. Питер и мистер Старк дружно кивнули, — существует немало проблем, связанных с Человеком-Пауком, возможно, одним из самых генетически мутированных Мстителей. Мы не знаем, как его возраст влияет на его способность принимать рациональные решения, контролировать свои силы и работать в команде, состоящей целиком из взрослых.</p><p>Раздался голос, в котором Питер узнал голос Черной Вдовы.</p><p>— Сэр, хорошо известно, что Ванда Максимофф, или Алая Ведьма, была самым молодым членом Мстителей задолго до того, как Человек-Паук вмешался в наши дела, — она кивнула в сторону Ванды.</p><p>Где-то в глубине комнаты раздался голос другого члена совета:</p><p>— Алая Ведьма была также Мстителем, который меньше всего контролировал свои способности. К тому же, она и стала первоначальным катализатором принятия Заковианских Соглашений.</p><p>— Как можно доказать, что Человек-Паук контролирует свои силы лучше, чем она?</p><p>— А что насчет прошлогодней авиакатастрофы самолета Stark Industries, которая едва не погубила сотни людей? А если бы это случилось где-нибудь на Манхэттене? Это, к слову, была вина Человека-Паука!</p><p>Председатель постучал молотком по столу, призывая к тишине.</p><p>— Если вы желаете говорить в соответствии с правилами Генеральной Ассамблеи, пожалуйста, дождитесь, пока я разрешу вам выступить в порядке очереди. Я хотел бы отметить, что причина, по которой мы обеспокоены Человеком-Пауком как Мстителем, не является проблемой его молодости и необученности, хотя это вопрос, к обсуждению которого мы вернемся позже. По условиям Заковианских Соглашений Мстители должны раскрыть свою личность не только своим правительствам и ООН, но и широкой общественности. Однако существует несколько законов о конфиденциальности, особенно в США, которые препятствуют раскрытию личности несовершеннолетнего.</p><p>Питеру хотелось умереть от стыда на месте. Но по какой-то неведомой причине Клинт поднял руку и его спас.</p><p>— Так ли трудно добавить в Соглашения строку, говорящую: «В случае, если несовершеннолетний будет назван Мстителем, его или ее личность не будет раскрыта вплоть до достижения совершеннолетия?»</p><p>— Да, этот пункт, безусловно, может быть добавлен к Заковианским Соглашениям. Однако есть несколько других положений, которые должны быть изменены или добавлены в случае Мстителя в возрасте до достижения им совершеннолетия, — председатель замолчал, — я предоставлю возможность выступить от имени Генеральной Ассамблеи пяти ораторам. По минуте каждому.</p><p>Первым выступившим членом совета был невысокий и коренастый представитель Франции.</p><p>— Идея позволить незрелому подростку бороться с преступлениями во всем мире в качестве Мстителя откровенно плоха. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы кто-то, обладая неустойчивой, почти детской психикой, оказался в ситуации, которая представляет опасность не только для окружающих, но и для него самого. Это было бы безответственно по отношению ко всей ООН и создало бы Ассамблее дурную репутацию.</p><p>Вторая, высокая дама из Норвегии, не согласилась:</p><p>— Если мы не позволим Человеку-Пауку или любому другому герою бороться с преступностью лишь по причине возраста, мы окажем миру ту еще медвежью услугу. Есть вероятность вырастить тайных линчевателей. Кроме того, я сомневаюсь, что если Человеку-Пауку скажут, что он не может стать Мстителем, он повесит свой костюм в шкаф и вернется к нормальной жизни. Нет, он будет продолжать делать то, что делает уже больше года — летать по улицам Нью-Йорка в качестве линчевателя. Полиция вряд ли его поймает. Такие люди, как он, с сильным устремлением делать добро и помогать людям — это люди, в которых мы нуждаемся. Мы не должны исключать их из этой игры лишь потому, что они «слишком молоды», особенно в тех случаях, когда пользу они приносят наравне со своими взрослыми товарищами.</p><p>(Питер сделал себе мысленную заметку поблагодарить эту чудесную женщину лично).</p><p>К сожалению, следующие два выступающих были на стороне первого парня, утверждая, что мозг Питера якобы слишком «замутнен бушующими гормонами», чтобы принимать хоть сколько-нибудь рациональные решения, что чревато гибелью людей. Питер начинал действительно жалеть, что сбил самолет мистера Старка в ночь того злополучного бала. Все ораторы обожали на это ссылаться и напрочь игнорировали причины этого поступка.</p><p>Что думать по поводу последнего выступления, Питер не знал. Представитель Греции, мужчина в строгом синем костюме, слишком сильно напоминал Питеру мистера Старка. Слова, вырвавшиеся из его уст, были скорее компромиссом, чем тем или иным решением.</p><p>— Почему бы не позволить мальчику быть Мстителем-стажером, пока ему не исполнится восемнадцать лет? Затем он подпишет Соглашения, раскроет свою личность и станет официальным членом команды. Таким образом, он не будет выходить на улицы, потенциально причиняя людям вред, а вместо этого будет тренироваться с более опытными членами команды, чтобы подготовиться должным образом.</p><p>Питер не мог не согласиться с рациональностью данного предложения, однако ему была ненавистна сама мысль о том, что ему придется тренироваться еще почти три года, прежде чем он вернется к своей дружелюбнососедской деятельности.</p><p>Председатель поставил вопрос о вступлении несовершеннолетнего в Мстители на голосование, и команду попросили временно покинуть заседание. Когда они вышли, Питер увидел, как несколько членов Совета молча бросали бюллетени в тяжелые деревянные ящики.</p><p>Пока они все ждали снаружи подсчета голосов, Питер попытался сглотнуть мучительный ком в горле. Сколько это займет, час? На его сторону встал лишь один выступающий. Питер чувствовал, что дела его были плохи.</p><p>Ждали они молча. Все Мстители собрались в одном месте, и все же Питер не мог ощутить вчерашнего благоговейного трепета. Он опустил голову, не желая видеть жалость в их глазах. Единственным утешением было то, что мистер Старк легонько похлопал его по плечу, а Шури толкнула в бок и подмигнула.</p><p>Боже, как бы он хотел, чтобы тетя Мэй была сейчас рядом.</p><p>Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем двери снова отворились и их пригласили внутрь. На этот раз в зале заседаний было тихо, и Питер не мог избавиться от нависшего над его головой чувства обреченности. Чутье это было или просто логика, Питер не знал наверняка.</p><p>Председатель что-то шептал другим людям, а рядом с ним стояли запечатанные деревянные ящики с бюллетенями. Наконец он поднял глаза, стукнул молотком и заговорил:</p><p>— Большинством голосов (101 против 92) Генеральная Ассамблея проголосовала за то, чтобы разрешить несовершеннолетним вступать в ряды отряда Мстителей.</p><p>Питер почувствовал себя так, словно его окатили ведром воды. Он уже полностью убедил себя, что не станет Мстителем, и…</p><p>— Новые, измененные Заковианские Соглашения будут включать пункт, защищающий любых несовершеннолетних супергероев от раскрытия их личности до тех пор, пока они не станут взрослыми по законам страны их происхождения. Человек-Паук продолжит свою деятельность в качестве Мстителя и раскроет свою личность по достижении восемнадцати лет.</p><p>— О боже, — прошептал Питер себе под нос, когда мистер Старк повернулся, чтобы тепло ему улыбнуться. Он действительно должен был поблагодарить ту норвежскую леди.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Через пять с половиной часов (по крайней мере, так показалось Питеру) Генеральная Ассамблея ООН приняла еще девять постановлений, подготовила проект новых Соглашений и одобрила все, что касается безопасности. Они взяли часовой перерыв, чтобы размять ноги и пообедать, во время которого Питер проверил Твиттер и совершенно не удивился очередному взрыву (люди до виртуальной хрипоты спорили о том, насколько паршивой была затея пытаться вторгнуться на заседание Генеральной Ассамблеи).<p>Теперь они снова были в зале заседаний — все 193 члена Генеральной Ассамблеи и Мстители, журналисты и те немногие представители широкой общественности, которые чудом проскользнули внутрь.</p><p>Председатель постучал молотком, и Питер в миллионный раз за сегодня содрогнулся от этого звука.</p><p>— Благодарю вас за то, что вы собрались сегодня вместе, чтобы решить судьбу Мстителей и Заковианских Соглашений. Мы добавили, исправили и исключили в общей сложности сорок три пункта первоначальных Соглашений. Сейчас я подытожу поправки и завершу эту сессию.</p><p>— Во-первых, как было заявлено в предыдущих Заковианских Соглашениях, все Мстители должны подписать документы, подлежащие юридическому признанию, и предоставить информацию о себе, включающую их персональные данные и происхождение, своим правительствам и ООН. Мстители, которые по законам своих стран являются совершеннолетними, должны публично раскрыть свою личность, через социальные сети или прессу. За несовершеннолетних членов отряда подпись поставят их родители/опекуны.</p><p>— Во-вторых, Организация Объединенных Наций не признает Мстителей в качестве частной организации. Мстители будут держать свою штаб-квартиру в северной части штата Нью-Йорк в Соединенных Штатах Америки и будут регулироваться правительством США и ООН. Они не будут нуждаться в разрешении любого из них, чтобы участвовать в битве, которая требует скорого принятия решений, но должны будут представить отчеты о всех повреждениях, составе участников и финансовых затратах в течение трех недель после боя.</p><p>— В-третьих, все Мстители, инициированные в течение последних полутора лет, должны пройти полноценное обучение на базе Мстителей в Нью-Йорке, чтобы гарантировать, что они полностью контролируют свои способности. Если ООН или любое правительство сочтет, что тот или иной член Мстителей не контролирует ситуацию, они оставляют за собой право лишить его статуса Мстителя до тех пор, пока он не будет пересмотрен.</p><p>— В-четвертых, в случае нарушения закона Мстители подлежат судебному разбирательству, как национальному, так и международному, в зависимости от ситуации. Они должны предстать перед правосудием в своей собственной стране и не могут быть задержаны в любом другом государстве, где было совершено данное преступление.</p><p>Наконец председатель поднял голову. Питер не мог поверить, что все, что они сделали за последние почти шесть часов, было так легко подытожить. Но слава Богу, потому что голова его раскалывалась.</p><p>Скорей бы домой…</p><p>Тут заговорил председатель.</p><p>— Сейчас я призываю всех членов Мстителей подойти к трибуне и подписать измененные Соглашения, — они все встали и направились к трибуне. Камеры вспыхивали одна за другой. Когда очередь дошла до Питера, он поставил крестик рядом с надписью «Человек-Паук», а расписался мистер Старк. Так или иначе, он получил разрешение Мэй по телефону во время обеда, чтобы поставить подпись как «родитель/опекун». Единственными недостающими именами были Брюс Беннер и Тор, которые должны были быть подписать документы, как только вернутся на Землю.</p><p>— Если больше нет замечаний, предложений или вопросов, настоящее заседание 71-й сессии Генеральной Ассамблеи объявляется закрытым. Я хотел бы еще раз поблагодарить всех, кто нашел время прилететь сюда и принять участие в заседании, включая команду Мстителей и их партнеров, и хотел бы также поблагодарить сегодняшних ораторов за их выступления.</p><p>Он кивнул и ударил молоточком (у Питера зазвенело в ушах), и все было кончено.</p><p>В суматохе, которая последовала за тем, чтобы безопасно вывести Мстителей наружу (их все еще надеялась растерзать на куски орда поклонников), Питер не получил шанса отыскать норвежскую представительницу. Он сделал себе пометку спросить мистера Старка о ней позже и устало помахал рукой всем этим людям с красно-синими паучьими плакатами перед Дворцом Наций, а затем вернулся в машину и глубоко вздохнул.</p><p>Пора лететь домой.</p><p>Тьфу ты. Завтра в школу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1 апреля 2017 года</b>
</p><p>
  <b>THE ATLANTIC</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Человек-паук — новейший Мститель</b>
</p><p>
  <i>В минувшие выходные Организация Объединенных Наций созвала чрезвычайную сессию Совета Безопасности и Генеральной Ассамблеи для встречи со Мстителями, их помилования и внесения поправок в Заковианские соглашения.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Первый день конференции был отведен на судебные постановления и уточнение деталей касательно Зимнего Солдата, Тора и доктора Брюса Беннера. Последние — Мстители, пропавшие вскоре после печальных событий в Заковии. Есть свидетельства очевидцев, что Тора якобы видели несколько месяцев назад в Нью-Йорке, однако никто не смог это подтвердить.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>В пятницу члены отряда капитана Роджерса были помилованы Советом Безопасности ООН, однако они все еще обязаны явиться на официальное слушание в Международном Суде Гааги, где решение в их адрес будет вынесено в индивидуальном порядке. Вероятно, речь о заключении беглых Мстителей под стражу не пойдёт, однако большинство из них ожидает длительный срок домашнего ареста.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Куда волнительнее для команды Мстителей и ООН была суббота, поскольку они провели несколько часов, редактируя и обсуждая первоначальные Заковианские Соглашения, которые были ратифицированы ООН почти год назад. По словам журналистов, допущенных к участию в заседании Генеральной Ассамблеи, в Соглашения было внесено несколько десятков поправок, как уточняющих формулировки старых, так и принципиально иных.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Пожалуй, самой спорной и невероятной можно назвать поправку, позволяющую Человеку-Паук, уроженцу Куинса и местному супергерою, стать официальным членом команды Мстителей. Ранее в Соглашениях указывалось, что каждый Мститель должен непременно раскрыть свою личность широкой общественности, однако тот факт, что Человек-Паук является несовершеннолетним (по его словам), вынудил ООН принять поправку, позволяющую вышеупомянотому супергерою, наряду с любым кандидатом младше восемнадцати лет, стать Мстителем. На фото ниже миллиардер и Мститель Тони Старк подписывает недавно видоизмененные Соглашения от имени Паука.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>[ТониПаучокСоглашения.JPG]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>За последние несколько часов, с тех пор, как эта новость была подтверждена самим Человеком-Пауком в Твиттере, в топ трендовых хэштегов вошли #ПаукМститель, #Мстители и #ЧеловекПаук. Многие поклонники героя выражали радость и приветствовали его с распростертыми объятиями в его новом статусе.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Наряду с поправками, позволяющими несовершеннолетнему стать Мстителем, Генеральная Ассамблея приняла еще ряд оговорок, касающихся подготовки кандидатов в Мстители до начала их серьезной работы на местах. Кроме того, ООН пришла к соглашению с командой Мстителей по ранее горячо обсуждавшейся теме — о правительственном надзоре за командой. Отныне Мстители не должны запрашивать правительственную санкцию, чтобы вступить в бой, однако впоследствии должны предоставить полный отчет о произошедшем и направить его в правительство США и ООН в течение нескольких недель после битвы.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Излишне говорить, что мы рады видеть, что команда Мстителей, похоже, идет на поправку и скоро добавит в свои ряды нового героя. Тем не менее, остается неясным, будут ли новые Соглашения ратифицированы в ближайшие недели. А до тех пор мы все будем надеяться, что наш герой Человек-Паук в скором времени станет полноправным членом отряда Мстителей.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Шури закатила глаза и уставилась на Питера:<p>— Тебе лучше написать мне, Паркер.</p><p>Теперь, когда все дела с Зимним Солдатом и Соглашениями были улажены, Шури и ее скромная свита (Король Т’Чалла шёл рядом и мягко улыбался) усаживались в свой собственный самолёт, который должен был доставить их обратно в Ваканду.</p><p>— У нас же есть этот тупой групповой чат. Я обречён, ваша светлость, — съязвил Питер в ответ. Шури показала ему средний палец с такой молниеносной грацией, что даже Т’Чалла не заметил. Или проигнорировал.</p><p>— Это было весело, сломанный белый мальчик номер два.</p><p>— Господи… да когда же ты поймешь, что я не сломан, твое высочество?</p><p>— Когда ты перестанешь так ко мне обращаться, Паркер, — с усмешкой покачала головой Шури, — и когда перестанешь болтать, что встречаешься сам с собой.</p><p>— Приезжай в гости в Куинс!</p><p>— Только после того, как ты посетишь Ваканду. Тебе бы там понравилось.</p><p>Тут заговорил Т’Чалла, переводя взгляд с Питера на Шури и обратно.</p><p>— Как бы упряма ни была моя сестра, она права. Ты технический гений, Человек-Паук. Ваканда тебе подойдет.</p><p>— Буду иметь в виду. Было приятно познакомиться с вами, сэр.</p><p>Король рассмеялся и похлопал Питера по плечу.</p><p>— Просто Т’Чалла, хорошо? — и с этими словами он пожал руку мистеру Старку, который стоял прямо за спиной Питера, — удачи вам, Старк.</p><p>— И вам, ваше величество.</p><p>Т’Чалла закатил глаза в точности на манер сестры и грациозно двинулся по трапу, сопровождаемый своей неизменной охранницей в алом одеянии. У Питера не было возможности лично встретиться со знаменитой женской Королевской гвардией Ваканды, как называла их Шури. Ему придется приберечь это удовольствие до следующего раза.</p><p>Шури пихнула Питера кулаком в плечо и подмигнула.</p><p>— До следующего раза, сломанный белый мальчик. Устроим совместный мозговой штурм и наизобретаем всякого.</p><p>— Конечно. Научные братаны 2.0, верно? — Питер неловко махнул рукой в сторону ее удаляющейся фигуры, — прощайте, ваша светлость! Bon voyage!</p><p>Шури снова показала ему средний палец.</p><p>И в течение каких-то мгновений самолет взмыл в воздух и исчез в режиме невидимости.</p><p>Питер почувствовал, как чья-то рука опустилась ему на плечо, а затем потянулась к волосам, чтобы их взъерошить. Мистер Старк сунул руки в карманы и приподнял бровь.</p><p>— Готов отправиться домой, Пит?</p><p>— Конечно, мистер Старк.</p><p>— Нас ожидает девять часов полета.</p><p>Питер простонал.</p><p>— Эй, не волнуйся, будет весело!</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Текстовое сообщение от: <b>Ковбой</b><p>
  <b>8:31/2:31</b>
</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> Питер, почему ты меня игноришь? ☹️</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> почему ты лишаешь меня радости общения, дорогуша?</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> ты просто подавлен отъездом Паучка.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Ковбой:</b>
  </i>
</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> ты не передумал насчёт луковицы?</p><p>
  <b>9:44/3:44</b>
</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> нет, харли</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> что с тобой не так?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> и ты прав. я действительно по нему скучаю ((</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> я слышал, расстояния убивают любовь. так, к слову.</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> не волнуйся, я не дам тебя в обиду.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> что</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> ахаха</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i>…</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> передавай паучку мою любовь</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> а когда он вообще вернется домой?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> завтра утром</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> надеюсь, время пролетит незаметно.</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> скрасить тебе тяготы разлуки?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> лол! заткнись!</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> Питер заботится о своем паучьем бойфренде. мимими.</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> где же сейчас пресса? они бы писались кипятком.</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> я живу ради #SpideyParker</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> заткнись, харли, умоляю.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> мне просто не хватает его прикосновений.</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> ха!</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> держу пари, сейчас бы ты не отказался засунуть кое-куда луковицу, а?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> харли, какого хуя? нет!</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> нет? хмм.</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> любопытно.</p><p>— Кому строчишь смс, малыш?</p><p>Питер приподнял глаза и с удивлением обнаружил, что спрашивает его не мистер Старк, а сама Черная Вдова.</p><p>— О… другу, — Питер безуспешно попытался скрыть румянец, густо заливший его щеки и шею. Посмотрев Наташе в глаза, он тут же опустил их в пол. У шпионки было странное выражение лица, будто бы говорившее: «Ага, ага, конечно». Где же Питер видел этот взгляд раньше?</p><p>У мистера Старка, конечно же.</p><p>— Знаешь, Питер, тебе вовсе не обязательно все время так на меня смотреть. Я не собираюсь убивать тебя во сне.</p><p>Он снова поднял глаза. Теперь Наташа улыбалась.</p><p>Питер отложил телефон в сторону и поднял голову.</p><p>— Но вы же первоклассная убийца из России, так что откуда мне знать?</p><p>— Знаешь, не все русские такие уж негодяи. И да, черные вдовы не поедают других пауков, — заявила она, озорно улыбаясь, — они не каннибалы, мистер Паркер.</p><p>— Я этого не знал. Стоит освежить свои знания.</p><p>Наташа издала смешок.</p><p>— Я удивлена, что ты до сих пор этого не сделал. Старк все твердит о твоей гениальности.</p><p>— Да, но я не люблю пауков.</p><p>— Иронично.</p><p>(Где-то позади них Тони со странным умилением наблюдал, как Наташа и Питер тихонько переговаривались и хихикали. Слегка ошарашенный, он сделал мысленную заметку — конечно же, она будет потоплена в глубине его сознания — уточнить у Пятницы детали их беседы. Не то чтобы Тони ей не доверял, но Питер поладил с Черной Вдовой практически моментально, и где-то глубоко внутри ему было от этого не по себе).</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Питер огляделся вокруг. Почти все в самолете спали (или, в случае Капитана Америки, печально и кинематографично глядели в окно), и поскольку Шури вернулась в Ваканду, место возле Питера оставалось свободным. Кажется, он уже успел соскучиться по совместному просмотру вайнов. Смотреть можно было и одному, но не хватало ее заливистого хохота.<p>Было странно сидеть в одном джете со Мстителями. Быть может, Питер просто спал и все никак не мог пробудиться. Но еще более странным было то, что все они казались слишком напряженными и измученными. Мистер Старк и Пеппер переговаривались тихим шепотом, а до этого Роуди обменялся парой фраз с Черной Вдовой, но в остальном все молчали. Питер не хотел никому докучать и потому решил держаться в стороне.</p><p>По крайней мере, переписываться с Харли было прикольно. До какой стадии дошли их беседы? До неприкрытого флирта? Возможно. Но Харли знал — или, по крайней мере, думал — что Питер встречался с Человеком-Пауком. Нужно было немедленно выбросить его из головы.</p><p>Когда Питер проснулся, свет за бортом самолета стал чуть тусклее. На экране телефона обнаружилось новое уведомление.</p><p><b>Групповой чат:</b> безмозглые идиоты + ЭмДжей</p><p>
  <b>10:37/4:37</b>
</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Привет, просто проверяю.</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> я знаю, что ты там занят спасением мира, но питер! от тебя не убудет уделить нам с эмджей немного твоего драгоценного времени!</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> школа отстой, и мы по тебе скучаем</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Надеюсь, сегодня все прошло нормально.</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> эмджей волнуется, но не признаётся, из-за чего</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Допустим, у меня есть свое собственное паучье чутье.</p><p>
  <b>11:32/5:32 </b>
</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> привет. да, все прошло нормально. не так плохо, как я опасался.</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Так это обычно и бывает. Это их работа.</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> это так круто, чувак. я не могу в это поверить</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> ты действительно теперь мститель?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> пока им нужно ратифицировать соглашения или что-то еще</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> но я уже в шаге от вступления в команду))</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> каково это — быть парнем в кресле у мстителя?</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> нереально, чувак</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> во что превратилась моя жизнь…</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Нед, не поощряй его. Ты уклоняешься от ответа, Питер.</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> хорошо, хорошо. ты в порядке, Питер?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> хм</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> как бы это сформулировать…</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> вчера я встретил мстителей, а сегодня в оон на меня принялись наезжать.</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Правда?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> они, вроде как, начали меня обвинять.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> типа я малолетка и не могу контролировать свои силы.</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Мне очень жаль.</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> О, парень, это фигово.</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> 😐</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> а затем…</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> я имею в виду, что больше никто этого не слышал, так что мне запросто могло померещиться.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> но один из этих серьезных парней обозвал меня педиком</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> честно говоря, наверно, мне это приснилось</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> так что неважно</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> боже мой</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Питер, это очень важно. Этот парень — ублюдок. Пускай сдохнет в подворотне.</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> назови мне его имя. Я ВСТАНУ НА ТРОПУ ВОЙНЫ.</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> что за самоуверенный претенциозный ублюдок</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> мне жаль, питер. ты этого не заслужил.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> вообще-то…</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> я, конечно, вру насчет spideyparker, но я все еще би! так что это ранит.</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> скоро вернусь, чуваки. пойду бить морду этому мудаку.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> даже если это было основано на фейке…</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> знаю, я чертов слабак, и это не должно меня парить.</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Успокойся, ты не слабак. На тебя наехали, и поскольку никто больше этого не слышал, за тебя не вступились. И от этого мне становится еще хуже. Люблю тебя, несмотря ни на что, Питер. Ты потрясающий друг, и я знаю, что дерьмово это показываю, но… ты замечательный. Не позволяй всяким старикашкам заставлять тебя в этом усомниться.</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> присоединяюсь ко всему вышесказанному. она просто печатает быстрее меня.</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> питер, ты один из самых светлых и добрых людей на этой планете, поэтому не позволяй всяким ослам сбивать тебя с толку.</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> я тоже люблю тебя, чувак, и я рядом.</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> но послушай</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> я уверен, что упомяни ты об этом в твиттере, ублюдка разорвали бы на куски.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> ах, твиттер)) они любят паучка.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> но спасибо вам, ребята.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> эмджей, это, наверно, самая приятная вещь, которую ты когда-либо мне говорила. вау!</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> ты слишком ко мне добра.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> прости, что я тут разнылся.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> ты действительно так обо мне думаешь?</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> братан, мы с тобой, несмотря ни на что. эмджей, конечно, непривычно мягка, но она права. за питера и двор стреляем в упор.</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Слушай, я знаю, что со всеми этими письмами в Buzzfeed предала твое доверие, но я тебя прикрою. Если хочешь, я могу приехать и навалять старикашке. Как его зовут?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> а вооот и эмджей, которую я знаю))</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> она вЕРНУЛАСЬ!</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> чем я заслужил таких друзей?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> спасибо, что вы так ко мне добры, чуваки</p><p><i><b>парень в кресле:</b></i> возможно, потому, что ты тоже отличный друг и самый милый человек на свете</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> люблю вас всех</p><p><i><b>ЭмДжей:</b></i> Нет ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы выказывать свои эмоции, Питер.</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> окей, зумер</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i>)))</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> мы прилетим в шесть по нью-йоркскому времени. жеесть.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><b>12:03/6:03</b><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> ты в порядке?</p><p><i><b>peter-man:</b></i> да, харли.</p><p><i><b>Ковбой:</b></i> понял.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они все еще находились в двух часах от базы, когда Тони поднял голову, чтобы осмотреть квинджет. Он определенно не был его любимым способом передвижения (куда менее удобно, нежели частный самолет), но доставить на базу было необходимо всю команду, так что выбирать не приходилось.<p>Питер наконец отключился, проведя большую часть полета за перепиской со своими друзьями и, скорее всего, с Харли. Пацан явно был напряжен, но предпринимать что-либо Тони не мог, учитывая окружающую его толпу.</p><p>Что действительно смутило Тони, так это то, что Паучок, кажется, здорово так сдружился с Наташей. Вот просто взял и… Нет, Тони вовсе не ревновал и не доставал пацана своей чрезмерной опекой. (Ладно, может, чуть-чуть. Но уж точно не как заботливая мамуля). Тони просто не мог взять в толк, как же так, черт возьми, вышло. Они же были такими разными!</p><p>Что ж, их явно объединила общая паучья доля.</p><p>Тони хотел было встать и вмешаться, однако, увидев, как непринужденно Питер заговорил с Нат, он решил оставить их в покое. Кроме того, у него были дела поважней. После всего, что случилось в эти выходные, ему придется как-нибудь съездить в квартирку Паркеров и побеседовать с Мэй лицом к лицу. По телефону ее голос звучал вполне спокойно, но Тони хорошо знал Мэй Паркер. Она явно не была в восторге от происходящего.</p><p>Тони не знал, расскажет ли она об этом Питеру, и, тем не менее, он пообещал позвонить ей до того, как они вернутся в Штаты. В противном случае ему не поздоровится.</p><p>Тони набрал номер, прекрасно сознавая, что Питер находился лишь в паре метров, даром, что в наушниках. Кто знает, насколько хорош был слух пацана. Осторожность была бы к месту.</p><p>— Алло? — в трубке тут же раздался голос. Тони почти ожидал, что Мэй будет на работе.</p><p>— Миссис Паркер?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Питер не осознавал, что снова заснул, пока его не разбудил гул двигателей. Он сел и вытянулся, глянув в окно. Шея моментально запротестовала от неудобной позы. Снаружи, вопреки ожиданиям, оказалась не полночь, а ранний закат. Питер мог различить вдали громоздкое белое здание базы Мстителей.<p>Он уже бывал здесь однажды, но волнение никуда не делось. А на этот раз Питер, к тому же, собирался остаться на ночь.</p><p>Когда все Мстители сошли с трапа и направились в сторону базы, Питер с благоговейным трепетом разглядывал все вокруг. На горизонте вдалеке маячила толпа журналистов, и хотя Питер подумал, что они, вероятно, были слишком далеко, чтобы разглядеть четкую картинку, он надел маску.</p><p>Была одна маленькая ноющая причина, по которой он так хотел вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Ну, кроме того, что жутко соскучился по Мэй. Патрули. Всего несколько дней без этой части его жизни заставили Питера странно нервничать.</p><p>Определённо, стоило выплеснуть энергию, а опасности вблизи, помимо своры репортёров, не наблюдалось. </p><p>Как только они вошли на базу, мистер Старк произнёс:</p><p>— Добро пожаловать домой, детишки. Не суйтесь наружу, хотя я сомневаюсь, что кто-то из вас рискнет. Остальное обсудим завтра. Перекусите и спать. Вы сами знаете, что делать.</p><p>Мстители тут же разбрелись по сторонам. Конечно же, все они знали, как добраться до своих комнат. Многие из них пожелали Питеру спокойной ночи или кивнули на прощание. Остались только Наташа, мистер Старк, Питер и Роуди.</p><p>Полковник заговорил:</p><p>— Думаю, Кэп спустился вниз за едой.</p><p>— Кстати говоря, — произнес мистер Старк, переводя взгляд на Питера, — Паучок явно голоден.</p><p>Как по команде, в животе у Питера заурчало. Он покраснел.</p><p>— Угу. Извиняюсь. Я себе что-нибудь приготовлю, не волнуйтесь.</p><p>— Мне очень неприятно это говорить, — начал Тони, потирая висок, — но тебе, наверное, лучше самому приготовить себе еду. Я в этом деле не помощник.</p><p>— Совсем списал меня со счетов? — улыбнулась Наташа, прислонившись к стойке, — не волнуйся, я что-нибудь забадяжу. Питер, ты можешь сесть.</p><p>— Нет, правда, все в порядке, я сам могу себе что-нибудь приготовить! — запротестовал он. Однако Наташа одним взглядом карих глаз остановила все его протесты. Мистер Старк окинул их каким-то странным взглядом. Роуди заговорил:</p><p>— Я лягу. Перекусил перед отлетом. Увидимся завтра, хорошо? — он подмигнул Питеру, и тот улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, мистер Роуди.</p><p>Питер сидел молча, пока Наташа возилась на кухне.</p><p>— Ты голоден, Старк? И, бога ради, не смотри на меня так, будто я его отравлю.</p><p>— Умираю с голоду, Нат, — мистер Старк помедлил, — спасибо.</p><p>— Итак, Питер, расскажешь мне, как ты стал знаменитым в Интернете, или мне придется выяснить это самой? — спросила Наташа с озорным блеском в глазах.</p><p>Питер помедлил, застигнутый врасплох, но медленно начал рассказывать свою историю. К тому времени, как он закончил, Наташа поставила перед ними с Тони тарелки с пастой (и Питер должен был признать, что они бы с мистером Старком так круто бы не справились). Ели молча.</p><p>— Спасибо за ужин. Было здорово, — на удивление, после еды Питер почувствовал резкий прилив энергии. Возможно, стоило спуститься вниз, в спортзал, и от души подубасить боксерскую грушу).</p><p>— Пожалуйста. Спасибо за рассказ — весьма занимательно. Не могу поверить, что ты привел Питера к славе, Тони.</p><p>— Да, и я все еще испытываю за это вину. Не стоило подписываться на него в три часа ночи, — рассмеялся он.</p><p>И хотя напряжение все еще имело место быть, Питер позволил себе робкую надежду, что, возможно, лед между Мстителями тронулся.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><b>2 апреля 2017 года</b><p><b>Человек-Паук ✓</b> @SpiderManOfficial<br/>Ваш дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук рад вернуться в Нью-Йорк после всего, что случилось в эти выходные! Наконец-таки дома и надеюсь, что и ваши выходные были замечательными!))</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На следующее утро мистер Старк пожелал беглецам удачи на их слушаниях через неделю. А еще через некоторое время, проведенное в болтовне с Вандой, Виженом и Скоттом Лэнгом, показался Хэппи, чтобы отвезти Питера обратно в Куинс.<p>Они с Мэй весь день напролёт провели дома, не считая того часа, когда Питер вышел на патруль. Ему казалось, что прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как он в последний раз испытывал этот ни с чем несравнимый прилив адреналина, вызванный полётом по Нью-Йорку. Вернувшись домой, Питер не смог заставить себя сесть за домашку, а Мэй не сильно пыталась его к этому принудить, так что Питер просто пригласил в гости друзей.</p><p>— Ну, твиттер, кажется, весьма рад, что ты вернулся, — сообщила ЭмДжей, рассеянно прокручивая ленту на ноутбуке, перебросив ноги через край их большого дивана в гостиной, — Паучок снова в трендах.</p><p>— Пииитер, когда ты наконец напишешь что-нибудь новое о вас с Паучком? Все только об этом спрашивают, даже в школе, — Нед смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, — в прошлую пятницу до меня постоянно докапывались на эту тему. Это было стремно.</p><p>ЭмДжей едва подняла глаза, убрав со лба мешающие кудри.</p><p>— Это было забавно, — фыркнула она, — видел бы ты его, Питер. Он чуть не помер со страху.</p><p>— Бедняга Нед! — крикнула Мэй из кухни, без сомнения, готовя какое-то странное сочетание ингредиентов, называемое едой, — он никогда не напрашивался на славу, которую принесла ему дружба с тобой, Пит.</p><p>— Вы чертовски правы, миссис Паркер!</p><p>— Честно говоря, я не особо активна в социальных сетях. Но о Человеке-Пауке начиталась немало.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты возвращаешься.</p><p>ЭмДжей пожала плечами:</p><p>— Нед в чем-то прав. Может, тебе стоит вернуться, как Битер Баркер. Немало воды утекло.</p><p>Питер потер подбородок и задумался:</p><p>— Эй, Карен, как думаешь, ты могла бы сделать еще парочку фотошопов, как в тот раз?</p><p>— Питер, что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>— Конечно, Питер! Есть какие-либо особые предпочтения?</p><p>Он улыбнулся друзьям:</p><p>— Думаю, пора возвращаться. Посмотрим, что Карен сможет вытворить на этот раз, — он вытащил свой телефон и начал клепать селфи.</p><p>— О боже, Паркер. Как мило, что ты целуешь свою руку.</p><p>— Это ради инсты, ЭмДжей. Все для нее, родимой.</p><p>— Пфф, конечно.</p><p>Нед уже прыгал от нетерпения.</p><p>— Я, например, не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть новые фотки SpideyParker.</p><p>На этот раз Карен потратила чуть больше времени, но, в конце концов, в телефоне Питера появилось несколько первоклассных образчиков.</p><p>— Я сделала несколько разных вариаций, объединив позиции оригиналов, — сказала она своим спокойным механическим голосом.</p><p>— О боже, это выглядит так реально!</p><p>— Дай посмотреть! — Нед первым заглянул Питеру через плечо, когда тот просматривал фотографии, — господи, твой ИИ — гений!</p><p>— Не настолько гений, как Пятница, — усмехнулся Питер.</p><p>ЭмДжей повернулась к экрану.</p><p>— Это то, что ты впервые публикуешь в твиттере после месячного перерыва? — приподняла она брови, — серьезно?</p><p>— Нет, это в инстаграм. В твиттер пойдет другая.</p><p>— Дай мне посмотреть, — попросила Мэй, входя в гостиную, и покачала головой, — я все еще не могу поверить в эту фотосессию. Зачет!</p><p>Нед хихикнул, увидев одну фотографию, на которой Питер целовал Паука в щеку.</p><p>— Это вырезано с той фотки, где ты целуешь свою собственную руку?</p><p>ЭмДжей фыркнула:</p><p>— Как утонченно.</p><p>— Дамы и господа, Питер Паркер вернулся в социальные сети! — рассмеялся Питер.</p><p>— Знаешь, — произнесла тетя Мэй, — если бы я не знала тебя так хорошо, то сказала бы, что вы с Человеком-Пауком чертовски мило смотритесь вместе. </p><p>— Фу, тетя Мэээй!</p><p>Она рассмеялась, а затем вдруг замерла и принюхалась:</p><p>— О нет! МОЕ ПЕЧЕНЬЕ!</p><p>@peterparkour<br/><b>Питер Паркер</b><br/>[МыСПаучком.JPG]<br/>Рад, что он вернулся ❤️</p><p>На фотографии в Instagram он целовал Человека-Паука в щеку — конечно, как всегда, Паук целиком был скрыт костюмом.</p><p><b>Beter</b> @peterwithab<br/>Снова вместе со @SpiderManOfficial ❤❤❤ ️ я так по нему скучал #SpideyParker<br/>[МыСПаучком2.JPG]</p><p>На фотке в твиттере он обнимал Человека-Паука со спины. И да, Карен мастерски прокачалась в фотошопе, стоило отдать ей должное.</p><p>Что ж, дамы и господа... Питер Паркер снова в игре!</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>КОНЕЦ ВТОРОЙ ЧАСТИ</b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>